Chipmunk on the Roof
by INeedYourLove78
Summary: In Anatevka traditions don't change. Russians and Jews don't touch. Things have always been this way. Dave is eager to follow customs and expects his family to do the same. But what if Dave's 5 daughters aren't as innocent as he thinks? What if they think things should change? Will a father's love endure? Follow Dave and his daughters in their tale of love and loss. Complete! R&R!
1. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**In the year 1905, in a small village called Anatevka in Russia, there lived a poor family among many others. In this particular family lived a father named Dave, a strict mother named Beatrice, and their five daughters: Brittany, the eldest at 18 years old, Jeanette, the second eldest at 16 years, Eleanor, the middle child at 14 years old, Sammy, who was 11, and Bella, the youngest at 9 years of age. In Anatevka, the people are separated by their religions, Jewish and Russian. They stay away from each other. In charge of the village is the Constable. He is Russian and disliked by the Jews. It is tradition for the girls to have a husband decided for them by their parents and a Matchmaker when they're young, ages 12-20. They are often arranged to be with older men. The Sabbath is every Sunday and an important Jewish tradition. When the story picks up, Beatrice and the daughters are preparing for the Sabbath. Here is the story of Dave, Beatrice, and their five daughters…**

**Chapter 1: Matchmaker, Matchmaker**

"Mama, where should we put these?" asked Sammy quietly, carrying logs. She knew they were for the fire, but the fire was already going, so…

"Put them on my head! By the stove, foolish girl. Where is Eleanor?" snapped Beatrice.

"She's in the barn, milking." offered Jeanette. It seemed to her like she always was the one who had to keep track of where everyone was and when everything was. But she knew her mother didn't like them thinking too hard, so she shrugged the thought off and focused on sweeping.

Just then their youngest sister Bella ran into the room and skidded to a halt in front of Brittany, who was holding out Bella's broom for her. "When will Papa be home?" she asked before reluctantly taking the broom from Brittany, who was smirking.

"It's almost Sabbath and he worries a lot when he'll be home! All day long riding on top of his wagon like a prince." said Beatrice, who has huddled over the stove cooking a special meal for the Sabbath.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Mama, you know that Papa works hard." she said as she swept the floor with Jeanette and Bella.

"His horse works harder! And you don't have to defend your Papa to me. I've known him longer than you. He could drive a person crazy. He should only live and be well. Sammy, bring me some more potatoes." said Beatrice as Sammy obediently brought her mother the potatoes she had skinned. Sammy then grabbed a broom and started assisting her sisters with the sweeping.

Eleanor then walked in carrying a bucket of milk. She hoped her mother didn't notice she was carrying a book under her apron, how tragic that would be. God knows her mother did not with a capitol D allow much reading.

Beatrice heard her daughter enter and wiped her hands on a towel. "Eleanor, did you finish milking?" she asked.

"Yes, Mama." replied Eleanor as she set the heavy bucket of milk on the counter by the stove her mother was working at. Unfortunately, her book chose that moment to slip out of her apron pocket and slide onto the floor, which of course did not go unnoticed by her mother.

"You were reading _again_? Why does a girl have to read? Will it get her a better husband? Here." Beatrice scoffed as she handed Eleanor the book, rolling her eyes. Eleanor weakly gave a small smile and left the room to go upstairs. Her mother just didn't understand all the joys she got from reading.

Sammy glanced out the window. She saw Claire, the Matchmaker, hobbling down the road. "Mama, Claire's coming. She's down the road." she warned her mother.

Jeanette laughed. "Maybe she's finally found a good match for you, Brittany."

Beatrice sighed. "From your mouth to God's ears." she said sarcastically.

"Why does she have to come now? It's almost Sabbath." Brittany whispered to herself. This was the worst thing that could possibly happen.

Beatrice looked out the window. She wiped her hands on a towel and opened the window to cool the place down. "Go finish in the barn," she ordered, "I want to talk to Claire alone."

Sammy thought hard about the beautiful weather. "Mama, can I go outside?"

"You have feet? Go." Mama answered sarcastically.

"Can I go too?" Bella almost shouted.

"Go to."

"But Mama, the men she finds," Brittany practically begged, "The last one was so old and he was bald. He had no hair!" she made wild gestures with her arms to prove her point.

Beatrice didn't even look up. "A poor girl without a dowry can't be so particular," she snapped thoughtlessly, "You want hair, marry a monkey."

"After all, Mama," Brittany continued, "I'm not twenty years old and…"

"Shah!" Beatrice spit between her fingers. "Do you have to boast about your age?" she lowered her voice, "Do you want to tempt the Evil Eye? Upstairs."

Brittany nodded reluctantly and trudged up the stairs. She so hoped the news Claire would bring was just every day in the week news. She went into their bedroom in the attic and started to make the beds.

Back downstairs, Claire entered Beatrice's house and sat at her table. "Beatrice Darling, I had to see you because I have such news for you," purred Claire, "And not just every day in the week news, once in a lifetime news. And where are your daughters? Outside, no? Good, such diamonds, such jewels. You'll see, Beatrice, I'll find every one of them a husband. But you shouldn't be so picky, even the worst husband, God forbid, is better than no husband, God forbid. And who should know better than me? Ever since my husband died I've been a poor widow, alone, nobody to talk to, nothing to say to anyone. It's no life. All I do at night is think of him, and even thinking of him gives me no pleasure because, you know as well as I, he was not much of a person. Never made a living, everything he touched turned to mud, but better than nothing."

Outside, Alvin was racing towards the house, tripped, and did a face-plant on the ground. He jumped up. He was used to tripping himself anyhow, he tripped almost every day. But there was no time for that now. He had to see Brittany.

He opened the door to find their mother Beatrice sitting at a table with Claire the matchmaker, eating soup. He felt bad for interrupting, so he hoped they could make this quick. "Um, good evening. Is Brittany in the house?"

"But she's busy," said Beatrice sternly, "You can come back later."

"There's something I'd like to tell her."

"Later!"

Just then Brittany came downstairs. Her face lit up when she saw Alvin. "Oh, Alvin, I thought I heard you."

Beatrice turned to her. "Finish what you were doing," she ordered. Brittany nodded reluctantly and headed back upstairs. Beatrice turned to Alvin. "I said later."

Alvin threw his arms up with frustration. "All right!" He left.

Claire looked thoughtful. "What does that poor, skinny little tailor Alvin want with Brittany?" she asked.

Beatrice sighed. "They have been friends since they were babies together. Alvin, he's a nothing. Claire, you said..."

"Ah, children, children!" interrupted Claire, "They are your blessing in your old age. But my Aaron couldn't give me children. Believe me, he was good as gold, never raised his voice to me, but otherwise he was not much of a man, so what good is it if he never raised his voice? But what's the use of complaining, other women enjoy complaining, but not Claire. Not every woman in the world is a Claire."

'Thank God,' thought Beatrice.

"Well, I must prepare my poor Sabbath table," continued Claire, "So goodbye, Beatrice, and it was a pleasure talking our hearts out to each other." Claire started to get up, but Beatrice put an exasperated hand on her arm.

"Claire, you said you had news for me."

"Oh, I'm losing my head," started Claire, sitting back down. "One day it will fall off altogether, and a horse will kick in into the mud and goodbye, Claire. Of course, the news. It's about Ian Hawke, the butcher. A good man, a fine man. And I don't have to tell you that he's well off. To make it short, out of the whole town, he's cast his eye on Brittany."

Beatrice gasped. "My Brittany?"

Claire narrowed her eyes and pushed Beatrice lightly. "No, the Tzar's Brittany. Of course your Brittany."

Beatrice sighed happily. "Such a match, for my Brittany. But Dave wants a learned man, he doesn't like Ian."

"Listen to me, Beatrice, send Dave to him, don't tell him what it's about, let Ian discuss it himself, he'll win him over, he's a good man, a wealthy man, true? True. So you'll tell me how it went, and you don't have to thank me, Beatrice, because aside from my fee which anyway Ian will pay, it gives me satisfaction to make people happy, what better satisfaction is there, so goodbye, Beatrice, and you're welcome."

Claire patted Beatrice's leg and with that stood and left the house. As soon as she saw Claire leave, Brittany rushed downstairs. "What did she want, Mama?" she asked breathlessly.

Beatrice sighed and looked at her eldest daughter she had just arranged a husband for. "When I want you to know, I'll tell you...Finish washing the floor." Then Beatrice stepped outside and motioned for her other daughters to come inside. Once they were in she went upstairs to her room to change for Sabbath.

The daughters all grabbed a broom. "I wonder if Claire found a husband for you?" Jeanette wondered aloud.

Brittany sighed. "I'm not anxious for Claire to find me a husband." She muttered, moving away from hers sisters.

"Not unless it's Alvin, the tailor," giggled Eleanor.

Brittany stopped sweeping and glared at her. "I didn't ask you."

Jeanette sighed. "Brittany, you're the oldest. They have to make a match for you before they can make one for me."

"And then after her, one for me!" chimed Eleanor.

Jeanette ran over to Eleanor and said excitedly, "So if Claire brings-"

"Oh, Claire, Claire," interrupted Brittany.

Jeanette looked at her. "Well, somebody has to arrange the matches. Young people can't decide these things for themselves."

Eleanor got a dreamy look on her face, and Sammy giggled. Bella tried to ignore her older sisters' arguing. It was like this constantly between Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittany.

"She might bring someone wonderful." breathed Eleanor.

"Someone interesting." added Jeanette.

"And well-off." agreed Eleanor.

"And important." finished Jeanette.

The girls continued sweeping when Jeanette got an idea. "Matchmaker, Matchmaker, make me a match," sang Jeanette quietly, "Find me a find, catch me a catch. Matchmaker, Matchmaker, look through your book, and make me a perfect match."

Jeanette stopped singing. Eleanor looked out the window and saw Claire hobbling away. "Matchmaker, Matchmaker, I'll bring the veil," she continued singing to the same tune Jeanette had. When Jeanette heard her she stopped sweeping and turned to Eleanor, who was looking at the floor and didn't notice her. "You bring the groom, slender and pale," Eleanor continued, "Bring me a ring for I'm longing to be, the envy of all I see!"

Jeanette rushed beside her excitedly. "For Papa, make him a scholar."

"For Mama, make him rich as a king," added Eleanor.

Then together the two sisters sang, "For me, well, I wouldn't holler if he were as handsome as anything! Matchmaker, Matchmaker, make me a match. Find me a find, catch me a catch. Night after night in the dark I'm alone, so find me a match, of my own." They grinned at each other as they held the last note before letting it fade.

Brittany, who had been watching them for a while before going back to sweeping, rolled her eyes. "Since when are you interested in a match, Eleanor?" she asked, "I thought you had your eyes on your books." Eleanor blushed while Jeanette chuckled. Brittany grinned deviously and went to Jeanette's side before adding, "And you have your eye on the Rabbi's son."

Jeanette smiled. "Well, why not? We only have one Rabbi, and he only has one son. Why shouldn't I want the best?"

"Because you're a girl from a poor family," snapped Brittany as Jeanette's grin faded, "So whatever Claire brings you'll take, right? Of course right!"

Brittany threw a black scarf like the one Claire always wore around her shoulders and ran over by Jeanette. "Jeanette, Jeanette, have I made a match for you!" she sang, imitating Claire's accent and actions. "He's handsome, he's young! Alright he's 62. But he's a nice man, a good catch, true? True. I promise you'll be happy, and even if you're not, there's more to life than that-don't ask me what." Brittany shrugged then ran over to where Eleanor was mindlessly sweeping.

"Eleanor! I've found him. Won't you be a lucky bride? He's handsome, he's tall-that is from side to side. But he's a nice man, a good catch, right? Right. You heard he has a temper; he'll beat you every night. But only when he's sober, so you're alright." Now Jeanette joined her and they both sang together at Eleanor, "Did you think you'd get a prince?"

Eleanor was a little scared of the ferocity in their voices and faces, but sang back confidently, "Well I'll find the best I can!"

Brittany and Jeanette glanced at each other and nodded. "With no money, no dowry, no family background; be glad you got a man!" With each word they got closer to Eleanor and with that final word they gave her a big push. Eleanor fell back onto the hard sofa.

Now all the girls are up in the bedroom, getting dressed for the Sabbath. Brittany is helping Eleanor get her dress on while Jeanette helps Sammy and Bella. Eleanor looks out the window and begins to sing, "Matchmaker, Matchmaker, you know that I'm still very young, please-take your time."

Jeanette stopped what she was doing and looked up suddenly, then sang, "Up till this minute, I misunderstood, that I could get stuck for good!"

The three eldest sisters fell back on the bed. "Dear Claire, see that he's gentle remember you were also a bride. It's not that I'm sentimental-"

They sat up, looking scared. "It's just that I'm terrified!"

They got off the bed and hurriedly started to finish getting ready. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor sang in unison, "Matchmaker, Matchmaker, plan me no plans, I'm in no rush. Maybe I've learned." They stopped singing and slowly looked around at each other, nodding, they sang, "Playing with matches a girl can get burned...So...

"Bring me no ring." Eleanor jumped on the bed, looking out the window.

"Groom me no groom." Brittany jumped on the bed, looking out the window.

"Find me no find." Jeanette jumped on the bed, looking out the window.

"Catch me no catch." Sammy and Bella laid on top of them, looking out the window.

"Unless he's a matchless match!" They all sang together at the top of their lungs, arms spread out.

Then they all fell off the bed.


	2. A Stranger in a Strange Land

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter! This is my first story and I've been told it's a good one! :) Quick shout out to cutiepiex2, Brittany3 ur sis, and SimonetteFanGirl101 for reviewing positively! Well enough of me, on with the chapter! ;)**

**Chapter 2: A Stranger in a Strange Land**

Dave set down his cart. Since his beloved horse lost his shoe, Dave had to pull his cart. Dave wiped the sweat off his brow and looked towards the heavens. "Dear God," he prayed, "Did you have to make my poor old horse lose his shoe, just before the Sabbath? It's enough You pick on me, bless me with five daughters, a life of poverty. What have You got against my horse? I know it's no shame to be poor. But it's no great honor either." He sighed. "You made many, many poor people. But would it have been so terrible if I had a small fortune?"

Dave sighed again and picked up his cart. As he trudged along he began to sing, "If I were a rich man, ya ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dum. All day long I'd biddy biddy bum. If I were a wealthy man."

Dave smiled weakly and started singing just a little louder, "I wouldn't have to work hard, ya ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dum. If I were a biddy biddy rich, yidle-diddle-didle-didle man.

"I'd build a big tall house with rooms by the dozen, right in the middle of the town. A fine tin roof with real wooden floors below." Dave begin to grow excited and started grinning as he continued on his way to town.

"There would be one long staircase just going up, and one even longer coming down. And one more leading nowhere, just for show.

"I'd fill my yard with chicks and turkeys and geese and ducks; for the town to see and hear." He bellowed. He was loving this daydream of his.

"And each loud 'cheep' and 'swaqwk' and 'honk' and 'quack', would land like a trumpet on the ear, as if to say, 'Here lives a wealthy man.'"

Dave sighed. "If I were a rich man, ya ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dum. All day long I'd biddy biddy bum. If I were a wealthy man. I wouldn't have to work hard. Ya ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dum. If I were a biddy biddy rich, yidle-diddle-didle-didle man.

"I see my wife, my Beatrice, looking like a rich man's wife with a proper double chin." He nodded, that sounded right. "Supervising meals to her heart's delight. I see her putting on airs and strutting like a peacock, oy! What a happy mood she's in. Screaming at the servants, day and night."

Then Dave thought of something even better. He puffed out his chest and sang loudly, "The most important men in town would come to fawn on me! They would ask me to advise them,

Like a Solomon the Wise. 'If you please, Reb Tevye...'; 'Pardon me, Reb Tevye...'; Posing problems that would cross a rabbi's eyes! And it won't make one bit of difference if I answer right or wrong. When you're rich, they think you really know!"

Dave began singing again, but this time more quietly. "If I were rich, I'd have the time that I lack, to sit in the synagogue and pray. And maybe have a seat by the Eastern wall. And I'd discuss the holy books with the learned men, several hours every day. That would be the sweetest thing of all.

"If I were a rich man, ya ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dum. All day long I'd biddy biddy bum, if I were a wealthy man. I wouldn't have to work hard. Ya ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dumIf I were a biddy biddy rich, I would be a wealthy man!"

Dave held the last note as long as he could, waving his arms around in the air. He put them down, finishing the song, when he neared town. He stopped his cart and sat on it while he waited for his customers and friends to join him. He started handing out their orders.

Monroe, who was walking with Mark, pointed to Dave and yelled, "There he is! He forgot my order for the Sabbath!"

Dave sighed. "Reb Monroe, I had a little accident with my horse."

Mark, the Rabbi's son, looked at Dave and acted like he hadn't heard what he just said. "Dave, you didn't bring the Rabbi's order," he accused.

Dave nodded to himself. "I know, Reb Mark."

Andy walked closer to Dave. "Dave, you forgot my order for the Sabbath."

Now Dave was getting frustrated. "This is bigger news than the plague in Odessa," he said, struggling to keep his voice down.

Andy's eyes lit up with remembrance. "Talking about news," he began, "Terrible news in the outside world, terrible." He held up a newspaper to everyone else. "See?"

"We see," said Yoshi. "What does it say?" Many men, including him, were unable to read.

"Oh, right," apologized Andy, "'In a village called Rajanka, all the Jews were evicted, forced to leave their homes,'" he read.

"For what reason?" asked Mark, interested.

Andy looked up. "It doesn't say. Maybe the Tsar wanted their land...maybe a plague."

Monroe spoke up. "May the Tsar have his own own personal plague," he shouted.

"Amen," agreed everyone.

Yoshi turned to Andy and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Why don't you ever bring us some good news?" he asked with temper.

"I only read it. It was an edict from the authorities." Andy shrugged.

Monroe turned to everyone and held up his arms. "May the authorities start itching in places that they can't reach." He shouted.

"Amen," everyone agreed again.

Suddenly a voice spoke up. "Why do you curse them?" it asked, "What good does your cursing do? You stand around and curse and chatter and don't do anything. You'll all chatter your way into the grave."

The owner of the voice stepped forward. It was a young man who looked to be no younger then sixteen. He had thick black glasses on and a blue woolen sweater vest and hat. He nodded confidently at the stunned older men.

Finally Mark spoke up. "Excuse me," he said in his normally nerdy voice. "You're not from this village."

The stranger hesitated. "No."

Mark waited for him to say more, but when he didn't, he asked impatiently, "And where are you from?"

"Kiev. I was a student in the University there."

Murmurs sounded from the crowd. Dave nodded in approval while some shook their heads and others even laughed.

"Aha!" shouted Monroe. "The University. Is that where you learned to criticize your elders?"

The student frowned. "That's where I learned there is more to life than talk. You should know what's going on in the outside world."

Andy snorted. Everyone turned to him. "Why should I break my head about the outside world?" he asked accusingly. "Let them break their own heads."

Dave nodded. "He's right," he spoke up. "As the good book says, if you spit in the air, it lands on your face."

There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd and traces of laughter.

The stranger shook his head. "That's nonsense," he said, and the crowd quieted immediately to hear what the newcomer had to say. "You can't close your eyes to what's happening in the world." finished the stranger.

Dave nodded. "He's right."

"He's right and he's right? How can they both be right?" bemused Yoshi.

Dave thought it over. Then a grin slowly crept onto his face as he said, "You know, you are also right."

Everyone laughed. "He's right!" shouted Monroe. "He's still wet behind the ear! Good Sabbath, Dave." he said, his voice quieting on the last part. Monroe walked away chuckling.

"Good Sabbath, Dave." said Andy as he walked away quickly to catch up to Monroe.

"Dave, the Rabbi's order. My cheese!" exclaimed Mark who was getting impatient. He brushed down his cool black hair in an act of twitchiness.

Dave looked at him. "Of course," he said sternly, and Mark looked away in an act of nervousness. Dave turned back to the stranger as he gathered Mark's order. "So you're from Kiev, Reb..." His voice trailed off, not knowing the stranger's name.

"Simon," announced the newcomer confidently.

"Simon," repeated Dave. "So, you're a newcomer here. As Abraham said, 'I am a stranger in a strange land'."

"Moses said that," interrupted Mark.

"Forgive me," Dave said, his forehead growing a bit red at his ending patience with Mark and embarrassment of getting that wrong. "As King David put it, 'I am slow of speech and slow of tongue'."

"That was also Moses," corrected Mark smugly, proud of his knowledge.

"For a man with a slow tongue, he talked a lot," muttered Dave.

"And the cheese!" exclaimed Mark with growing irritation.

As Dave gathered Mark's cheese he noticed that Simon was eyeing the cheese hungrily. It must have been a long journey here from Kiev, Dave thought, and so he tore off a piece and handed it to Simon. "Here, have a piece."

"I have no money," reminded Simon. "And I am not a beggar."

"Here, it's a blessing for me to give," tried Dave.

"Very well...for your sake," agreed Simon. He grabbed the cheese from Dave's hand and devoured it aggressively, with small bits flying away from his mouth and some bits stuck right above his lips.

"Thank you," said Dave gratefully. It wasn't very often people would do things for him, himself. "You know, it's no crime to be poor."

"I know," replied Simon, wiping off his mouth on his sleeve. He pointed a finger at Dave. "In this world, it is the rich who are the criminals. Someday their wealth will be ours."

Dave smiled knowingly. "If they would agree, I would agree."

Mark just laughed. "And who will make this miracle come to pass?" Mark asked, pushing up his glasses.

"People. Ordinary people." answered Simon.

"Like you?"

"Like me."

"Nonsense!" Mark yelled, shaking a fist.

"And until your golden day comes, Reb Simon," Dave began, stepping in front of Mark who jumped back in surprise. "How will you live?"

"By giving lessons to children," Simon said quickly, knowing that this is his dream. It had always been his dream, or at least one among many others. "Do you have children?"

"I have five daughters," said Dave tiredly.

"Five?" asked Simon incredulously. I mean, five?

"Daughters," heaved Dave confirmedly.

Mark nodded thoughtfully.

"Girls should learn too. Girls are people," said Simon eagerly, stepping forward.

"A radical!" exclaimed Mark nerdily.

"I would be willing to teach them," continued Simon, ignoring Mark's comment. "Open their minds to great thoughts." He tapped the side of his head.

"What great thoughts?" asked Dave suspiciously.

Simon was thoughtfully silent for a moment. "Well," he said slowly, "The Bible has many lessons for our times."

"I am a very poor man," admitted Dave. "Food for lessons? Good. Stay with us for the Sabbath. Of course, we don't eat like kings, but we don't starve either. As the good book says, when a poor man eats a chicken, one of them is sick."

Simon chuckled as Mark flipped furiously through the Bible he always carried with him, frowning. "Where does the book say that?" he demanded.

"Well, it doesn't exactly say that, but somewhere it has something about a chicken. Good Sabbath!" Dave yelled. He nodded at Mark, who glared at him then walked off with his precious cheese. Then Dave picked up his cart and started home with Simon following alongside him.

**A/N: Well there it is! Hope you enjoyed! Just to tell you, the Tzar are like the super mean police of Russia. If you have any questions PM me or ask in a review. I'll also explain it in the next chapter's author note. Next chapter preview: Time for the Sabbath! Be prepared for one or two songs almost every chapter! R&R! Peace out!**


	3. Sabbath Prayer

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapters. I have forgotten to put my disclaimer, so: I own absolutely nothing, not the characters nor the plot. Thanks to Kari Vaupal with Musicals With A Mission for teaching me this. Here you go!**

**Chapter 3: Sabbath Prayer**

Dave happily walked into his house, which was really a small hut as they were very poor. All of his daughters and their mother were in the kitchen, dusting the table, doing the dishes or helping cook. They were attired in black dresses with black hair scarves to cover the top of their heads. Dave strutted in with Simon behind him and closed the door gently, for the door looked as if it could fall off its hinges at any moment, which indeed was the case. When his family still didn't acknowledge them Dave said bitter sweetly, "Good Sabbath, children."

All the daughters looked up and gasped in surprise, while Beatrice just gave a 'huff'. The daughters chorused, "Good Sabbath, Papa." They all begin walking towards him quickly, eager to get away from their chores.

"Children!" The daughters pause in midstride and look at him. "This is Simon. Simon, this is my oldest daughter. Dave gestures to Brittany and she walks over and curtsies.

"Good Sabbath," said Simon boldly.

"Good Sabbath," Brittany replied sweetly. Then she smiled at him and went back to her job of chopping the onions.

"You have a pleasant daughter," Simon announces to Dave. When she heard this Brittany glanced at him and smiled.

Dave broke into a triumphant grin. "I have five pleasant daughters. This is mine," he gestured and Jeanette gave him a quick hug before returning to her chore. "This is mine," Eleanor hugged her father, "This is mine," Sammy gave Dave a hug and a peck on the cheek, "This is mine," Bella ran over to Dave and gave him a giant hug, "This is..." Alvin walked in the room at that moment and Dave almost gave him a kiss, "...not mine." The daughters' giggled.

"Ah," Dave stood and straightened up. "Simon, this is Alvin and he is-"

"You're finally here," interrupted Beatrice, "My breadwinner."

"This is also mine," said Dave, almost reluctantly. "Beatrice, this is Simon, from Kiev; he is staying the Sabbath with us. He is a teacher."

"A very good one," added Simon.

"I heard once," Jeanette spoke up, "the Rabbi who must praise himself has a congregation of one."

Jeanette's sisters giggled, as Dave chuckled. Even Beatrice smiled. Simon raised his eyebrows.

"Your daughter has a quick and witty tongue." He spoke to Dave but addressed Jeanette, who simply gave a smug smile.

"The wit she gets from me," stated Dave proudly. "As the Good Book says-"

"The Good Book can wait," Beatrice snapped. "Get washed!"

"The tongue she gets from her mother," muttered Dave.

Sammy gave Brittany a sly smile. "Mama," she said deviously, "Brittany wants Alvin to eat with us."

Beatrice turned around and snapped her gaze to Alvin. "Alvin, you are also eating with us?" she asked. Alvin nodded.

"Please." he said.

Beatrice nodded and turned to Brittany. "Brittany, two more. Sammy, Bella, wash!"

"Alvin can help me!" Brittany said quickly.

"Alvin can help me," imitated Sammy quietly. Bella giggled.

"Eleanor, you go too," directed Beatrice. She turned to Simon. "You can wash outside at the well." Bella, Sammy, Jeanette, and Eleanor ran upstairs to wash. Brittany and Alvin went to the dining room to prepare the table. Dave and Beatrice were alone. "Dave, Ian Hawke wants to see you." Beatrice whispered excitedly.

Dave turned to her. "The butcher? About what?"

Beatrice shrugged carefully. "I don't know," she said cautiously as Dave turned away from her and back to the mirror to fix his tie. "He says it is important. Talk to him."

Dave frowned. "About what?" he insisted. "If he is thinking about buying my new milk cow, he can forget it."

Beatrice was getting angry. "Talk to him!"

"All right!" Dave surrendered. "After the Sabbath, I'll talk to him."

Beatrice nodded approvingly.

Meanwhile, in the dining room with Alvin and Brittany...

Alvin was helping Brittany arrange the table cloth around the table. Brittany glanced around to make sure no one else could hear. "Alvin," she whispered. "Claire was here."

"I know. I saw her." Alvin replied casually.

Brittany sighed. He didn't get her point yet. "If they agree on someone," she explained hastily, "Then it will be too late for us. Ask my father for my hand tonight."

Alvin stopped what he was doing. He suddenly realized what she was saying. But...tonight? He wasn't sure Dave was in a very good mood right now.

"Why would he consider me now?" he whined. "I'm only a poor tailor."

Brittany could tell where this was going. It was going to lead to another one of their fights. She hated those. She decided to stop it now before it was too late. "Even a poor tailor is entitled to some happiness." she whispered harshly.

Alvin slowly stood up and then bumped his head on the low ceiling. "Ow," he muttered, shrinking back down. He turned to Brittany. "All right," he surrendered. "I'll talk to him."

Dave came in and called out, "Come in, children, we're lighting the candles."

"Reb Dave," Alvin tried glancing at Brittany who gave him a big thumbs up, at which he scowled at.

"It's late!" Dave called out again. "Where is everybody?"

"Reb Dave?" Alvin tried again.

Dave turned around and threw his arms up in the air. "What is it, Alvin? What?" he shouted.

Alvin stepped backwards, all courage gone. "Good Sabbath, Reb Dave," he said in a tiny voice.

Dave calmed. "Good Sabbath, Alvin," he replied as Brittany gave Alvin a frown.

Everyone else soon came downstairs, Jeanette and Sammy holding their candles. They all took their places at the table. Beatrice stood at the head of the table, while on the side next to her was Dave, who was next to Jeanette, who was next to Simon. At the other end of the table stood Brittany and Alvin. And on the left side stood Sammy, Bella, and Eleanor, who was at the left of her mother.

In front of Beatrice was a menorah, as everyone else held a single candle. Beatrice started doing the custom circular arm motions around the candles as everyone else looked on.

"May the lord protect and defend you," Dave and Beatrice began singing in prayer together while everyone else watched silently. "May he always shield you from shame. May you come to be in Yisroel a shining name. May you be like Ruth and like Esther, may you be deserving of praise. Strengthen them, oh Lord, and keep them from the stranger's ways."

Then everyone began to sing together, "May God bless you and grant you long lives."

Beatrice's voice rang out, "May the Lord fulfill our Sabbath prayer for you."

Then in unison everyone sang, "May God make you good mothers and wives."

"May he send you husbands who will care for you," sang Dave sternly.

Then Dave, Beatrice, Alvin, and Simon sang, "May the Lord protect and defend you."

The girls repeated each phrase.

"May the Lord preserve you from pain."

"May the Lord preserve you from pain."

"Favor them, oh Lord."

"Favor them, oh Lord."

"With happiness and peace."

"With happiness and peace."

Then, together, everyone sang, "Oh, hear our Sabbath prayer, Amen," holding the last note as long as they could. Then before everyone could blow out their candles, Simon and Jeanette met each other's eyes.

After everyone had blown out their candles they retreated to bed. Just before Jeanette could begin mounting the stairs, Simon stopped her and said, "You have a very nice voice, Jeanette."

Jeanette was flattered, but soon regained her confidence. "Thank you, Simon."

He smiled at her and she began the climb up to her room.

**A/N: R&R! That's all!**


	4. To Life

**A/N: What to say? This chapter may be confusing, if you have any questions, PM me! Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading and reviewing my stories. Here you go!**

**Chapter 4: To Life**

Ian Hawke walked into Monroe's bar grinning wildly. He was finally going to ask for a bride! Of course, Dave could still say no, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Ian walked over to Monroe was standing behind the wooden counter. "Reb Monroe," he announced proudly.

"Yes, Ian Hawke," answered Monroe, wiping his hands on his towel. Around the bar seated at scattered tables were Mark, Andy, Yoshi, and a group of Russians.

"Bring me a bottle of your best and two glasses," suggested Ian, rubbing his hands together.

Monroe raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?" he asked. "Are you getting ready for a party?"

Ian shrugged with mock lack of knowledge. "There might be a party," he said. Then he lowered his voice. "Maybe even a wedding."

Monroe blinked in surprise. "A wedding?" he repeated. "Wonderful. And I'll be happy to make the wedding merry, lead the dancing and so forth. For a little fee, naturally."

Ian laughed. "Naturally, a wedding is no wedding without you and your fee."

Monroe and Ian quickly silenced as two Russians entered the bar. They scanned the place and nodded.

"Good evening, Innkeeper," said the First Russian, with a tilt of his hat.

"Good evening," said Monroe with fake enthusiasm.

"We would like a drink," continued the First Russian.

"Right away," answered Monroe as he handed Ian his drink and went to work on the Russians' drinks. Then Dave walked into the bar.

"Good evening," he greeted Monroe.

"Good evening, Dave," Monroe replied cheerfully.

"What are you doing here so early?" called out Mark from where he was sitting with Andy and Yoshi.

Dave pointed to Ian and whispered, "He wants to buy my new milk cow." Then Dave went over to where Ian was sitting alone, waiting for him, Dave's drink in his hand. "Good evening, Reb Ian."

"Ah, Dave," Ian announced loudly. "Sit down. How goes it with you, Dave?"

"How should it go?" Dave replied sourly.

"You're right." Ian nodded in agreement.

Dave sighed. This torturous night was not going to end. "And you?" he heaved.

"The same," answered Ian.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Dave muttered.

Ian sighed. "Dave, I suppose you know why I wanted to see you."

Dave nodded. "Yes, I do, Reb Ian, but there is no talking about it."

Ian was surprised. This was a big deal. Why no talking? Had Dave already decided? "Why not?" he asked.

"Why yes?" Dave retorted. "Why should I get rid of her?"

Ian thought about it. "Well, you have a few more without her," he said slowly.

"I see!" Dave exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Today you want one. Tomorrow, you may want two."

Ian was confused. "Two?" he asked. "What would I do with two?"

"The same as you do with one!" he answered matter-of-factly. He was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know," Ian finally realized.

"We're talking about my milk cow. The one you want to buy from me!" yelled Dave.

Ian burst out laughing. Dave looked confused. Ian held up a finger, signaling Dave to wait. "A milk cow!" he finally got out.

"What's so funny?" demanded Dave, stomping his foot.

Ian finally stopped laughing. "I was talking about your daughter. Your daughter Brittany!" he announced.

Dave was even more confused now. "My daughter Brittany?"

"Of course, your daughter, Brittany!" replied Ian cheerfully. "I see her in my butcher shop every Thursday. She's made a good impression on me. I like her. And as for me, Dave, as you know, I'm pretty well off. I have my own house, a good store, a servant. And I will be good to her, Dave." Ian paused, embarrassed. "I like her; what do you think?"

"I need a moment," Dave said and stepped outside into the cool air outside the bar. He started thinking.

"What do I think?" he asked himself. "What do I think? I never liked him! Why should I? You can have a fine conversation with him if you talk about kidneys and livers. On the other hand, not everybody has to be a scholar? If you're wealthy enough, no one will call you stupid. And with a butcher, my daughter will surely never know hunger. Of course, he has a problem; he's much older than her. That's her problem. But she's younger. That's his problem. I always thought of him as a butcher, but I misjudged him. He is a good man, he likes her, he will try to make her happy."

Dave walked back inside and went to sit where Ian was waiting nervously. "It's a match," Dave announced to Ian.

Ian gasped. "You agree?"

"I agree," Dave confirmed.

"Oh, Dave," Ian whispered. "That's wonderful."

Dave raised his glass. "To the both of us," he toasted.

They both took a sip. Ian raised his glass. "To our agreement."

They both took another sip. Dave once again raised his glass. "To good health and happiness; and most important:"

Dave began to sing, "To life, to life, l'chaim."

Ian joined him. "L'chaim, l'chaim, to life."

"Here's to the father I've tried to be," sang Dave.

"Here's to my bride-to-be," added Ian.

Then together they sang, "Drink l'chaim to life!"

"Life has a way of confusing us," Dave acknowledged.

"Blessing and bruising us," continued Ian.

In unison they sang, "Drink l'chaim to life!"

"God would like us to be joyful even when our hearts lay panting on the floor." Dave announced.

"How much more can we be joyful when there's really something to be joyful for?" Ian questioned.

Together they sang drunkenly, "To life, to life, l'chaim."

"To Brittany, my daughter,"

"My wife!" added Ian joyously. "It gives you something to think about."

"Something to drink about," Dave sang jokingly.

"Drink l'chaim to life!" they sang together.

"Reb Monroe!" Ian shouted, walking over to the drinks counter.

"Yes, Ian Hawke?" Monroe replied.

"Drinks for everybody!" Ian announced.

Mark quickly called out, "What's the occasion?"

"I'm taking myself a bride," Ian said in triumph.

"Who?" everyone asked.

"Dave's eldest, Brittany!" answered Ian.

And in unison everyone shouted, "Mazel tov!"

Everyone sang drunkenly, "To Ian Hawke!"

"To Dave!" reminded Ian.

Everyone sang, "To Brittany, your daughter!"

"My wife!" Ian added.

"May all your futures be pleasant ones; not like our present ones. Drink, l'chaim, to life, to life, l'chaim. L'chaim, l'chaim, to life. It takes a wedding to make us say let's live another day. Drink, l'chaim, to life! We'll raise a glass and sip a drop of schnapps in honor of the great good luck that favored you. We know that when good fortune favors two such men it stands to reason we deserve it too! To us and our good fortune. Be happy, be healthy, long life! And if our good fortune never comes, here's to whatever comes. Drink, l'chaim, to life! Dai-dai-dai-dai-dai-dai-dai, dai-dai-dai-dai-dai-dai-dai. Dai-dai-dai-dai-dai-dai-dai, dai-dai-dai-dai-dai-dai-dai-"

Their singing was interrupted by the sound of one strong voice rising up above all the others. They turned to find it belonged to a Russian, who was holding out his glass and began to sing, Zachava zdarovia. Heaven bless you both; nazdrovia. To your health, and may we live together in peace. Zachava zdarovia. Heaven bless you both, nazdrovia. To your health and may we live together in peace. May you both be favored with the future of your choice. May you live to see a thousand reasons to rejoice."

Dave thanked this, surprisingly Russian, and they continued with their dancing. Then together everyone once again began to sing, "We'll raise a glass and sip a drop of schnapps in honor of the great good luck that favored you. We know that when good fortune favors two such men it stands to reason we deserve it too. To us and our good fortune, be happy, be healthy, long life! And if our good fortune never comes, here's to whatever comes. Drink, l'chaim, to life!

Then Dave shouted, "To life!"

**A/N: ooh! Ian and Dave decided that Brittany will marry Ian! But, didn't ALVIN want to marry Brittany? What will happen next? Next chapter will be remarkably short.**


	5. A Piece of News

** A/N: Here is chapter 5. It's very short so I'm posting it today. But, of course, it's still important to the story. **

**Chapter 5: A Piece of News**

Dave walked out of the Inn, leaving everyone else inside to dance and drink. He was grinning wildly and stumbling a bit, still a little drunk. He saw the Constable walking up the path to the Inn and waved goofily.

The Constable stopped and nodded at him. "Good evening, Dave," he said firmly. "What's the celebration?"

"My oldest daughter," Dave grinned. "Getting married."

The Constable nodded his head. "My congratulations, Dave."

Dave was proud. "Thank you, your Honor."

The Constable looked around. "Dave, I have a piece of news that I think I should tell you, as a friend. We have received orders that sometime soon this district is to have a little unofficial demonstration."

Dave's smile quickly turned into a frown. "A pogrom? Here?"

"Just some mischief," the Constable said quickly, "So that if an inspector comes through, he will see that we have done our duty. Congratulations again, for your daughter."

"Thank you, your Honor," Dave said sourly. "Goodbye."

The Constable nodded awkwardly and then hurried away towards the Inn.

Dave looked towards the heavens. "Dear God," he prayed. "Did You have to send me news like that, today of all days? It's true that we are the Chosen People. But once in a while, can't you choose someone else? Anyway, thank You for sending a husband for my Brittany. L'Chaim."

As Dave began to walk off again, he heard the sound of a fiddle coming from somewhere above. He looked up and saw a chipmunk dressed in a red dress and long blonde hair with a white head scarf playing her fiddle. She jumped off the roof she had been perched on and circled Dave, playing her fiddle. Together they walked off into the town.

**A/N: Don't know what the Constable is? Check my preview in the first chapter! Don't know what a pogrom is? Look it up! Chow!**


	6. Made to Measure

**A/N: There's a poll on my profile, FYI! R&R! :)**

**Chapter 6: Made to Measure**

Outside the next day, Simon was seated on a bench with Sammy and Bella sitting on the floor peeling potatoes. Eleanor was churning butter nearby while Jeanette was also outside doing laundry and listening in on Simon's lesson.

"Now, children," began Simon, "I will tell you the story from the Bible of Laban and Jacob, and then we will discuss it together, alright?" Sammy and Bella nodded. "Good- now Laban had two daughters, Leah and the beautiful Rachel." Simon paused for a quick second and met Jeanette's gaze. He quickly returned to the lesson. "And Jacob loved the younger daughter, Rachel, and he asked Laban for her hand, Laban agreed, if Jacob would work for him for seven years."

Sammy and Bella gasped while Jeanette nodded in recognition. "Seven years?" Bella repeated incredulously. Simon nodded.

"Was Laban a mean man?" asked Sammy.

"He was an employer!" answered Simon. "Now," he continued, "after Jacob worked seven years, do you know what happened? Laban fooled him, and gave him his ugly daughter, Leah." The two students gasped again. Simon nodded. "So, to marry Rachel, Jacob was forced to work another seven years. You see, children, the Bible clearly teaches us, you must never trust an employer. Do you understand?"

Sammy nodded. "Yes, Simon."

"Yes, Simon," added Bella.

"Good, now..." Simon said but was cut off.

"Papa isn't up yet?" Beatrice asked, coming out of the barn.

Sammy shook her head. "No, Mama."

Beatrice frowned. "Then enough lessons," she continued. "We have to do Papa's work today. How long can he sleep? He staggered home last night and fell into bed like a dead man. I couldn't get a word out of him. Put that away and clean the barn," she ordered.

Sammy and Bella got up and left for the barn. "And call me when Papa gets up," she added. Then Beatrice went around to the side of the house.

Jeanette went over to Simon holding her basket of laundry. "That was a very interesting lesson, Simon."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Do you think so?"

She nodded. "Although I don't know if the Rabbi would agree with your interpretation."

"And neither, I suppose, would the Rabbi's son," he retorted.

Jeanette frowned and looked to where Eleanor was churning butter. "My little sisters have big tongues."

"And what do you think about him," insisted Simon, "except that he is the Rabbi's son? Would you be interested in him if he were the shoemaker's son, or the tinsmith's son?"

Jeanette's frown deepened. "At least I know this: He does not have any strange ideas about turning the world upside down," she snapped.

"Certainly," answered Simon sarcastically. "Any new idea would be strange to you. Remember, the Lord said, 'Let there be light'," he reminded.

Jeanette was taken aback momentarily, but soon came up with a comeback. "Yes," she replied simply, "but He was not talking to you personally."

"You have spirit," Simon noted. "Even a little intelligence, perhaps."

"Thank you," Jeanette answered cautiously.

"But what good is a brain?" asked Simon. "Without curiosity it is a rusty tool. Good day, Jeanette." Simon turned to begin walking back to the the house.

"We have an old custom here," Jeanette called out, causing Simon to pause midstride. "A boy acts respectfully to a girl. But, of course, that is too traditional for an advanced thinker like you," she huffed.

Now Simon did turn around. "Our traditions!" shouted Simon. "Nothing must change! Everything is perfect exactly the way it is!"

"We like our ways," answered Jeanette simply, keeping her cool.

"Our ways are changing all over but here," Simon shouted again. By now Eleanor had gone inside. "Here men and women must keep apart. Men study, women in the kitchen. Boys and girls must not touch, should not even look at each other."

"I am looking at you," said Jeanette firmly.

"You are very brave," Simon retorted sarcastically. Then he lowered his voice. "Do you know that in the city boys and girls can be affectionate without permission of a matchmaker?" He took a deep breath. "They hold hands together," Simon continued. "They even dance together... new dances like this."

Simon grabbed Jeanette's hands. He heard her gasp, but kept going. He put their hands in front of them and he used his free hand to help her hand find its place on the back of his head. He then put his hand on her waist. She gasped again. Tears started welling up in her eyes. But he continued dancing with her and they danced around the pond. They ended with their faces almost touching.

"I learned it in Kiev," Simon said finally. "Do you like it?"

"It's very nice," Jeanette whispered breathlessly.

They let go of each other and stood there awkwardly. "There," Simon said. "We've just changed an old custom."

Jeanette was flustered. She had never danced with a man before. "Yes, well, you're welcome..." she tried. "I mean, thank you...I mean good day."

"Good day," Simon said casually, acting as if she wasn't stuttering and confused.

Dave came out of the house with a hand pressed against his forehead and his eyes squeezed shut. He opened one just a little bit and looked at Jeanette. "Bella, Sammy," he muttered. "What's your name?"

Jeanette giggled. "Jeanette, Papa."

"Where is Brittany?" Dave asked.

"She's in the barn."

"Call her out," Dave ordered, and Jeanette nodded and left. Now Dave noticed Simon. "Reb Simon," he greeted. "How did the lesson go today?"

"I think we made a good beginning," Simon answered as he watched Jeanette leave.

Beatrice came over then. "Ah, he's finally up," she announced. "What happened last night? Did you see Ian Hawke?"

Just then Jeanette reentered with Brittany, Eleanor, Sammy, and Bella.

"Ah, Brittany, my lamb, come here," Dave said gently as he took Brittany into a side hug. Brittany shot Jeanette a confused glance.

"You are to be congratulated!" Dave continued. "Ian Hawke has asked for your hand."

Brittany's jaw dropped, as did her mother and sisters'. "The butcher?" she asked, bewildered.

"And what do you say, Brittany?" Dave asked eagerly.

"What can she say?" Beatrice asked excitedly. "A bride! I must thank Claire. My Brittany, a bride." Beatrice gave Brittany a proud peck on the forehead. And left.

"Mazeltov, Brittany," said Eleanor and Jeanette, subdued.

Sammy gave them a confused look. "But what about-?" she began.

"Quiet, Sammy," Jeanette muttered, giving her sister a nudge in the shoulder.

"You call that a Mazeltov?" asked Dave jokingly.

"Congratulations, Brittany, for getting a rich man," Simon spoke up, and Jeanette blushed.

"Again with the rich!" Dave yelled. "What's wrong with being rich?"

"It's no reason to marry," Simon said firmly. "Money is the world's curse."

"May the Lord smite me with it!" Dave said loudly, spreading his arms out. "And may I never recover!"

Simon rolled his eyes and Jeanette, Eleanor, and Sammy nodded solemnly and left along with Simon and Bella.

"Brittany, my child," Dave said. "Why are you so silent? Aren't you happy with...?"

Brittany couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears. Dave's eyes filled with sympathy and he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Papa," Brittany sobbed. "I don't want to marry him. I can't marry him. I will be unhappy with him. All my life will be unhappy." She started crying again.

"But we made an agreement," Dave said sternly. "With us an agreement is an agreement."

"Is that more important than I am?" Brittany demanded through her tears. "Papa, don't force me! I'll be unhappy all of my days," she screamed.

Dave looked at his daughter crying and couldn't take it anymore. "All right," he surrendered. "I won't force you."

Brittany smiled through her cries and hugged her father tightly. "Oh, thank you, Papa."

Just then Alvin came rushing into view. "Reb Dave," he began breathlessly.

"Not now, Alvin," Dave said turning to Brittany. "I have problems."

"That's what I want to speak to you about. I think I can help," Alvin stated.

"Certainly. Like a bandage can help a corpse," Dave retorted sarcastically. "Goodbye, Alvin."

"At least listen to him, Papa," Brittany asked quietly. Dave looked at her and sighed.

"All right," he told Alvin. "You have a tongue, talk."

"Reb Dave," Alvin began again, "I hear you are arranging a match for Brittany."

"He also has ears," muttered Dave.

Alvin took a deep breath. "I have a match for Brittany."

Dave turned to face him. "What kind of match?" he asked him suspiciously.

"A perfect fit."

"A perfect fit," Dave repeated.

"Like a glove."

"Like a glove."

"This glove was made exactly to measure."

"A perfect fit," Dave repeated. "Made to measure. Stop talking like a tailor and tell me who it is," Dave shouted.

Alvin sank down onto the bench. "Please, don't shout at me, Reb Dave."

"All right," Dave said trying to keep his cool. "Who is it?"

"Who is it?" Alvin repeated.

"Who is it?"

"Who is it?"

"Who is it?" Dave shouted; his face red.

"It's me...myself," Alvin said quickly, then watched for Dave's reaction.

Dave stared at him. "Him? Himself?" Dave clarified. Alvin nodded sheepishly. "Either you're completely out of your mind or you're crazy. He must be crazy. Arranging a match for yourself. What are you everything?" Now Brittany frowned. "The bridegroom, the matchmaker, the guests all rolled into one?" Dave continued loudly. "I suppose you'll even perform the ceremony!" Dave shouted. "You must be crazy."

"Please don't shout at me, Reb Dave!" repeated Alvin. "As for being my own Matchmaker- I know it's a little unusual."

"Unusual?" Dave interrupted. "It's crazy."

"Times are changing, Reb Dave," Alvin continued. "The thing is, your daughter Brittany and I gave each other our pledge over a year ago that we would marry."

Alvin quickly shut his mouth after that and Brittany gasped. Dave's eyes widened. This was a big deal. It meant that Alvin and Brittany had been secretly dating for over a year, without the permission of a Matchmaker!

"Alvinnnnnnnnnnn!" Dave shouted, and Alvin cringed.

'They gave each other a pledge,' he thought. 'Unheard of! Absurd!'

He turned to them. "You gave each other a pledge? Unthinkable! Where do you think we are? In Moscow? In Paris? Where do they think they are? America? And what do you think you're doing? You stitcher! You nothing! Who do you think you are? King Solomon? This isn't the way it's done. Not here, not now. Some things I will not; I cannot, allow. Tradition! Marriages must be arranged by the Papa! This should never be changed. One little time you pull out a prop and where does it stop? Where does it stop?" Dave shouted, glaring at them.

"I have wanted to ask you for some time, Reb Dave," said Alvin in a weak voice.

"You're just a poor tailor!" exclaimed Dave.

"Even a poor tailor is entitled to some happiness!" Alvin said, using the same quote Brittany had. "And I promise you, Reb Dave," he continued. "Your daughter will not starve."

Dave was impressed. 'He's beginning to talk like a man,' he thought. 'On the other hand, what kind of match would that be, with a poor tailor? On the other hand, things could never get worse for him, they could only get better.'

Dave backtracked. 'They gave each other a pledge. Unheard of...absurd! They gave each other a pledge. Unthinkable! But look at my daughter's face-she loves him, she wants him-And look at my daughter's eyes, so hopeful.' Dave shrugged. 'Tradition. Eh.'

He turned to Brittany and Alvin. "Well, children," he said. "When shall we make the wedding?"

Brittany and Alvin gasped in surprise. "Thank you, Papa," Brittany cried, giving Dave a giant hug.

"Reb Dave, you won't be sorry," Alvin stated firmly.

Dave rolled his eyes. "I won't be sorry? I'm sorry already!" Then Dave had a sudden thought. "Beatrice! What am I going to tell Beatrice?" He looked to Heaven. "Help!"

**A/N: Simonette! Looks like Brittany is going to marry Alvin instead. But how will Beatrice, Claire, and Ian respond to this? R&R!**


	7. Miracle of Miracles

**A/N: Here's a song chapter. Short. :-)**

**Chapter 7: Miracle of Miracles**

"Alvin!" Brittany cried, once they were alone in the woods. "You were wonderful!"

"It was a miracle!" he exclaimed, taking Brittany's hands in his. "It was a miracle!"

Alvin began to sing, "Wonder of wonders, miracle of miracles! God took up Daniel once again;" Alvin started using Bible stories to explain his point. "Stood by his side and-miracle of miracles-walked him through the lions' den!" He twirled Brittany around, making her giggle, and danced with her as he sang.

"Wonder of wonders, miracle of miracles!" he continued. "I was afraid that God would frown. Just like he did so long ago in Jericho-" He stood up on a tree stump. "God just made the wall fall down!" he jumped off the stump as he sang that.

"When Moses softened Pharaohs heart, that was a miracle. When God made the waters of the red sea part, that was a miracle too!" Alvin laid down beside Brittany in the grass. He turned to her. "But of all God's miracles large and small, the most miraculous one of all: Is that out of a worthless lump of clay, God has made a man today!"

He jumped up and offered Brittany his hand, which she took. "Wonder of wonders, miracle of miracles God took the tailor by the hand. Turned him around and- miracle of miracles- Led him to the Promised Land!"

Alvin picked up a rock. "When David slew Goliath; yes!" He threw the rock at a tree. "That was a miracle. When God gave us manna in the wilderness, that was a miracle too.

"But of all God's miracles large and small, the most miraculous one of all: Is the one I thought could never be:" He grabbed Brittany's hands and started twirling her. "God has given you to me!" he sang, holding the last note. Then they ended up right against each other, and they kissed.

**A/N: Looks like Alvin's excited! R&R!**


	8. The Dream

**A/N: Here's chapter 8, 'The Dream'. In this chapter Dave convinces Beatrice that it's Alvin, not Ian. If you see the name Tevye, Golde, or Tzietel, I apologize. :)**

**Chapter 8: The Dream**

Dave lay in bed, thinking. Beatrice was asleep next to him. Dave needed to tell Beatrice about Alvin and Brittany tonight. He decided to pretend to have a dream. He just needed to think of what he would say. There. He had it. It was time.

Dave leaned over Beatrice and then, as loud as he could, he screamed into her ear, "Help!"

He sat back just as Beatrice sprang up. Dave pretended to be asleep as he squirmed and trembled and whimpered. Beatrice tried to shake him awake. Dave opened his eyes and looked around nervously. "Help!" he called out again.

"What? What is it?" demanded Beatrice.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Dave asked frantically. Beatrice was confused.

"Where is who?" she asked. "Dave, what are you talking about?" She shook him again.

"Oh, it was terrible. Just terrible," Dave cried.

Beatrice sat back. "You must've been dreaming," she announced. "Tell me what you dreamt, and I will tell you what it means."

Perfect! Dave thought. Everything was happening just as he'd hoped. For a moment he felt guilty about what was to happen, but there was no turning back now.

"It was horrible," he trembled.

"Tell me!"

"Alright; only don't be frightened."

Now Beatrice was seriously losing all her patience. "Tell me!" she demanded.

"We were having a celebration of some sort. In the middle of the dream, in walks your Grandmother Brittany; may she rest in peace," Dave pretended to recall.

"Grandmother Brittany!" Beatrice exclaimed, surprised. "How did she look?"

Dave momentarily stumbled, but quickly came up with an answer. "For a woman who is dead thirty years, she looked very good," he sighed to himself. Here was the moment. If she wasn't convinced he would have to find some other way.

"So, naturally I went to greet her," he continued. "And she said to me..."

Suddenly, they were no longer in their bedroom. Beatrice looked around to find herself in Dave's dream with Dave beside her. They were now in a graveyard, and gathered together were a bunch of ghosts who were huddled together with the Rabbi in front. Beatrice watched everything from the safety of her bed which was lodged in a grave.

Dave got up and went over to Grandmother Brittany, who had bugs crawling around her torn cream colored dress. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were yellow.

She hobbled over to Dave and began to sing, "A blessing on your head," as she marked a cross in the air.

"Mazeltov, mazeltov," chorused the Rabbi.

"To see a daughter wed," continued Grandmother Brittany.

"Mazeltov, mazeltov," repeated the Rabbi.

"And such a son in law," she sang. "Like no one ever saw, the tailor Alvin."

"Alvin?" Beatrice repeated, slightly confused.

But Grandmother Brittany continued to sing. "A worthy boy is he."

This time all the ghosts sang in unison, "Mazeltov, mazeltov."

"Of pious family."

"Mazeltov, mazeltov."

"They named him after my, Dear Uncle Mordachia, the tailor Alvin."

Beatrice shook her head. "A tailor?" she repeated to Dave. "She must have heard wrong. She meant a butcher."

Dave nodded. "I'll tell her."

He strutted over to Grandmother Brittany as Beatrice watched eagerly. "You must have heard wrong, Grandma," he sang with a booming voice. "There's no tailor. You mean the butcher, Grandma, by the name of Ian Hawke!"

Grandmother Brittany shook her head fiercely. "Nooooo!" she screamed. She shook her cane and followed him around. "I mean a tailor Dave, my great-grandchild. My little Brittany who you named for me, Alvin's bride was meant to be!"

She continued to sing, and now Beatrice was starting to look scared as she continued to age, "For such a match I prayed."

"Mazeltov, mazeltov."

"In heaven it was made."

"Mazeltov, mazeltov."

"A fine upstanding boy," she described. "A comfort and a joy, the tailor Alvin."

Beatrice turned to Dave. "But we announced it already!" she reminded. "We made a bargain with the butcher!"

Dave nodded and turned to Grandmother Brittany. "But we announced it, Grandma, to our neighbors," he sung. "We made a bargain, grandma, with the butcher Ian Hawke." Dave made his voice extra loud to make sure that old Grandmother Brittany could hear him.

Grandmother Brittany shook her head again. "No, no, no!" she cried. "So you announced it Dave, that's your headache," she sang. "And as for Ian Hawke I say to you: Dave, that's your headache, too!"

She ran over to where Beatrice was lying and Beatrice jumped out of bed and ran around screaming as Grandmother Brittany chased her, raising her cane screaming "Marry Alvin! It's the tailor! Not the butcher!" and things like that. Beatrice continued to scream, terrified.

Meanwhile, Dave was watching he was cracking up at Beatrice's terrified face and he was laughing behind her back.

Finally, after a long time, Grandmother Brittany floated off, as did the other ghosts and the Rabbi. Now Beatrice and Dave were back in their bed at their home, alone.

Beatrice was still gasping for breath. "Such a dark and evil spirit! May it fall into the river, may it sink into the earth! Such a dark and horrible dream! And to think, it was brought on by that butcher! If my Grandmother Brittany, may she rest in peace, took the time to come all the way from the other world to tell us about the tailor, then all we can say is that it's the best it could be, and it couldn't possibly be any better. Amen."

Dave patted her shoulder. "Amen."

Then Beatrice began to sang, "A blessing on my head, mazeltov, mazeltov. Like Grandma Brittany said, mazeltov, mazeltov. We'll have a son in law, like no one ever saw, the tailor Alvin."

Dave nodded solemnly, but when Beatrice looked away he started to grin. Then she turned back to him and he immediately stopped smiling.

"We haven't got the man," Dave sang softly.

"Mazeltov, mazeltov," agreed Beatrice.

"We had when we began."

"Mazeltov, mazeltov."

"But since your Grandma came, she'll marry-what's his name?"

"The tailor Alvin," reminded Beatrice.

"The tailor Alvin," Dave repeated in remembrance, and they chorused that until Beatrice fell asleep.

Dave checked to make sure Beatrice was asleep, and began to laugh out loud. Then he heard muffled noises from the hallway, and abruptly stopped laughing. "Go to bed!" he shouted and immediately the voices stopped. Surprisingly, Beatrice did not stir.

Dave was very tired, but before he drifted off to sleep, he looked up towards the ceiling and whispered, "Thank you."

**A/N: Looks like everyone's happy now. Thanks to my friends who helped me decide to even do this. Hope you liked! R&R!**


	9. Wedding Hat

** A/N: I hope you're liking the story so far! Do you think it has at least a little humor in it? I don't want it to be too serious. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 9: Wedding Hat**

The next day Sammy and Bella were in the village while Eleanor and Alvin were at his shop. Villagers passed by Sammy and Bella in the middle of conversation, while Sammy and Bella examined apples.

Nikita, a friend of Sammy's, ran up to her. "Sammy!" she exclaimed. "Your sister is getting married!"

Sammy nodded eagerly. "And to the man of her dreams!" she added.

Nikita sighed. "How romantic," she cooed. Sammy sighed then too. Nikita perked up. "Claire is such a good matchmaker."

"Two more sisters and then it's my turn!" reminded Sammy, and Nikita nodded eagerly.

"Who do you think Claire will choose for you?" she whispered to Sammy in awe. Sammy shrugged.

Their friend Emily came bouncing up the street, carrying a basket filled with eggs. "A wedding!" she squealed, as she gave Sammy a welcoming hug. "So exciting! And to such a wonderful girl!"

Sammy nodded, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Yes," she replied. "We are very happy."

"Brittany is the most happy!" added Bella, hoping to join the big girl conversation.

Sammy nodded in agreement. "Alvin is her prince," she admitted as she put a sisterly arm around her younger sister's shoulder.

Emily and Nikita were confused. "Alvin?" she repeated, and Sammy nodded. "But didn't Claire choose Ian Hawke?"

"Yes," admitted Sammy, just adding to the girls' confusion. "But Brittany chose Alvin."

"What?" shrieked Emily. That was abnormal to hear that someone chose a match for themself.

Nikita shook her head at this. "Brittany can't choose."

"She did," Bella piped up. Everyone turned to her, so, thrilled, she continued. "But Papa wasn't very happy at first..."

The conversation was interrupted when they turned their attention away from Bella and towards a new one. "Did you hear?" Rachel asked Rebecca frantically. "Did you hear? Dave's Brittany is marrying Alvin, not Ian Hawke."

Rebecca gasped. "Are you sure?"

Rachel grinned and nodded. "Yes."

Rebecca gasped dramatically and turned to Mark, who was standing nearby, reading the bible. "Oh, Mark!" Rebecca squealed. "I must tell someone! Brittany is marrying the tailor, not the butcher!"

"Brittany is marrying Alvin?" Mark recapped. "Who is Jeanette marrying?"

Rebecca looked at him weird. "Um, no one, but I heard this from the best source."

All the villagers rushed into Alvin's tailor shop. They surround him exclaiming "Mazeltov!" His mom, Shaylee, gives him a big hug.

The older men enter the shop and watch all the commotion. "What's all the excitement?" Monroe asks, breaking the older men's' silence.

Andy perks up, completely updated, as usual, "Dave's Brittany is going to marry-" he begins, but is interrupted by the questionnaire.

"I know," Monroe interrupted, nodding. "Ian Hawke, the butcher. It's wonderful."

Everyone in the shop turned to him. "No," they chorused, as Alvin slouched down in his chair.

"No," Andy repeated. "Alvin, the tailor."

Monroe gasped. "Brittany is marrying Alvin," he repeated. "I can't believe it."

"I can't believe it, either!" a voice exclaimed. They turned around to find Claire entering the shop. Monroe sighed and made his way to the front of the shop to congratulate Alvin. "Ian and Dave had an agreement," finished Claire.

Rachel ran over. "The terms weren't settled?" she asked.

Claire nodded. "An agreement is an agreement," she announced.

Shaylee went over to where they were standing. "I heard Beatrice's grandmother came to Dave from the grave and told him Brittany should marry Alvin," she gossiped.

Claire huffed. "What grandmother?" she demanded. "My grandfather came to me from the grave and told me that her grandmother was a big liar."

Shaylee smiled. "Such news, such news!" she exclaimed.

Alvin walked over to where Yoshi was standing. "Yoshi," he began. "Do you have a wedding hat for me?"

Yoshi looked at him. "Ian Hawke ordered a hat, but it's not cheap," he warned.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "I got his bride. I can get his hat!"

Yoshi chuckled. "Then come, Alvin, come." And with that Yoshi turned and began hobbling out of the shop. Alvin began to follow him but then stopped. He turned to Eleanor. "Eleanor, can you watch the shop for a few minutes? I'll be back soon."

Eleanor nodded. "Of course."

Alvin smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Eleanor."

Eleanor turned to go back into the shop, but at that moment two Russians blocked her way.

"Mazeltov, Eleanor," said one, Steve, with a slight mispronunciation. The other one grinned deviously.

"Please, may I pass?" Eleanor asked quietly.

Eleanor stepped to the side, and Steve followed her, getting in her way. Eleanor frowned.

"Why?" asked Steve, meanly. "We're congratulating you." The other Russian nodded in agreement.

Then another Russian came up to the shop and stepped beside Eleanor. He wore a heavy dark green shirt and black pants and brown boots, along with the traditional fur black hat.

"That's enough," he said.

Steve ignored him. "Mazeltov, Eleanor," he said again.

"All, right stop it. And goodbye," the green shirted Russian said calmly. Steve and his friend glared at him and sauntered away. The other Russian turned to Eleanor again. "I'm sorry about that," he apologized. "They meant no harm."

Eleanor frowned at him. "Don't they?" she asked. She entered Alvin's shop. This Russian followed her. Now Eleanor was slightly frightened. She was not supposed to be talking to him. "Is there something you want?" she asked with her back to him.

The Russian grinned slyly. "Yes," he replied, and Eleanor cringed. "I've noticed you at the bookseller's," he continued. "Not many girls in this village like to read." After a moment of awkward silence, he had a sudden thought and extended his hand, which held a book. "Would you like to borrow this book? It's very good."

Eleanor looked at it longingly, but then shook her head. "No," she stammered. "Thank you."

The Russian frowned. "Because I'm not Jewish?" he asked accusingly. Eleanor froze, this was the exact reason. "Do you feel about us the way they feel about you?" he demanded, and Eleanor blushed. "I didn't think you would."

Eleanor looked at him, slightly frightened. "I don't think we should be talking this way," she said quietly.

"Go ahead," insisted the Russian. "Take the book. And later we can talk about it."

Eleanor eyed the book skeptically, but finally took it and set it on the table she was near.

At that moment Alvin walked back in, carrying a basket. "Oh, Theodore!" he exclaimed. "Can I do something for you?"

The Russian shook his head. "No, thank you," he said, and started out.

"Oh, you forgot your book," Alvin called out, picking up the book Eleanor had placed on the table.

"No," Eleanor said quietly. "It's mine." She gently took the book out of Alvin's hand and placed it back on the table.

"Thank you, Eleanor," Alvin had almost made a mistake.

Eleanor picked up the book and left the shop with the Russian.

"Good day, Eleanor," the Russian said, smugly.

"Good day," Eleanor answered, unable to say his name because she didn't know it.

The Russian smiled. "Theodore."

Eleanor nodded. "Good day, Theodore."

Theodore and Eleanor nodded at each other and left in opposite directions.

Back inside the shop, Alvin placed his new wedding hat on his head. This was really happening.

**A/N: Hope you liked! Next chapter: The wedding! R&R!**


	10. The Wedding

**A/N: It's been a long wait, but here it is! :)**

**Chapter 10: The Wedding**

Alvin and Brittany stood in front of a large crowd, Brittany in an elegant dress with a long white veil over her face. Jeanette and Eleanor wore blue dresses with no hair scarf while their mother wore a black shirt, skirt, and hair scarf. Everyone in the room held a candle, except the Rabbi and the subjects of the wedding.

Dave looked at his eldest daughter with tears in his eyes. He began to sing softly, "Is this the little girl I carried? Is this the little boy at play?" A river of memories flowed through his mind.

"I don't remember growing older," Beatrice sang. "When did they?"

"When did she get to be a beauty?" wondered Dave. "When did he grow to be so tall?"

"Wasn't it yesterday when they were small?" added Beatrice.

All the men in the room began to sing, "Sunrise, sunset. Sunrise, sunset. Swiftly flow the days. Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers, blossoming even as we gaze."

Then the girls and women began to sing, "Sunrise, sunset. Sunrise, sunset. Swiftly fly the years. One season following another, laden with happiness and tears."

"What words of wisdom can I give them?" Dave sang. "How can I help to ease their way?"

"Now they must learn from one another," Beatrice sang. "Day by day."

Simon watched contently. "They look so natural together," he sang.

"Just like two newlyweds should be," added Jeanette.

They looked at each other and locked eyes. "Is there a canopy in store for me?" they sang in perfect unison.

Then everyone in the room began to sing. "Sunrise, sunset. Sunrise, sunset. Swiftly fly the years. One season following another, laden with happiness and tears."

The wedding finished. Alvin stepped his foot down on a bottle, and everyone shouted, "Mazeltov!"

Alvin and Brittany sat on chairs and were hoisted up into the air while everyone danced in circles around them, clapping their hands and cheering. Everyone was in a great mood and you could feel it.

The newlyweds were set back on the ground and everyone stepped to the side, except four men, including Simon. They balanced half-full glass bottles carefully on top of their hats. And began dancing carefully. Everyone oohed and aahed as they continued to balance their bottles.

Towards the end of the music, which the fiddler was playing, the bottle dancers got down on their knees and moved carefully around on the grounds. The music for that part of the dance ended and they stood up. The whole room sounded with applause, it was very impressive how they never dropped their bottles. Dave smiled broadly, he didn't receive many luxuries in life like this one and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

The girls danced as the men watched happily, and when the dance was over everyone put their arms up to the sky and shouted "hey!"

Once everyone had arranged themselves for the ceremony part, the girls on one side of the rope and the men on the other, Monroe stood up on a chair and tapped a bottle with a spoon.

"My friends," Monroe announced. He gestured to Alvin and Brittany, who were sitting at a table, Dave next to Alvin and Beatrice next to Brittany on their appropriate sides. Eleanor and Jeanette were standing in the front of the girls' side while Sammy and Bella mixed in with the crowd.

"We are gathered here to share the joy of the newlyweds, Alvin and Brittany," he continued. "May they live together in peace to a ripe old age, amen."

"Amen!" everyone shouted in reply.

Andy stepped up. "I want to announce, that the bride's parents are giving the newlyweds the following: a new featherbed; a pair of pillows."

"Goose pillows!" Beatrice added.

Brittany looked up at her mother with a smile on her face, and touched her mother's arm. Beatrice nodded happily at her. Dave grinned in triumph, it wasn't very often they could give people such extravagant gifts. Everyone oohed and aahed.

"Goose pillows. And this pair of candlesticks," Monroe place all the gifts in front of the couple.

"Mazeltov!" everyone shouted.

"Now," Andy started. "Let us not in our joy forget those who are no longer with us, our dear and departed, who lived in pain and poverty and hardship and who died in pain and poverty and hardship."

Everyone at the wedding began weeping.

"But enough tears!" announced Monroe. Everyone stopped crying immediately. "Let's be merry and content, like our good friend, Ian Hawke, who has everything in the world- except a bride." Everyone started to laugh at this hilarious joke. Ian frowned.

"But Ian has no ill feelings," Andy said, stepping forward. "In fact, he has a gift for the newlyweds that he wants to announce himself. Come, Ian Hawke."

Ian stepped forward. "Like he said, I have no ill feelings. What's done is done. I am giving the newlyweds five chickens, one for each of the first five Sabbaths of their wedded life." Andy stepped out carrying a box of live chickens. Everyone gasped in amazement, and jealously.

"Reb Ian," Dave began. "You are a decent man. In the name of my daughter and her new husband, I accept your gift. There is a famous saying that-"

"Reb Dave, I'm not marrying your daughter," interrupted Ian. "I don't have to listen to your sayings."

Dave frowned as the crowd watched eagerly. "If you would listen a second," he started again. "I was only going to say..."

"Why should I listen to you?" Ian interrupted again, accusingly. "A man who breaks an agreement!"

The crowd gasped. "Not at Brittany's wedding," Dave said.

"It should have been my wedding!" Ian shouted, and the crowd immediately began talking and taking sides. The majority of the people agreed with Ian.

"You can keep your diseased chickens!" Dave shouted above the crowd, and Ian gasped in shock.

The crowd got louder.

"Quiet! Quiet!" Simon announced, standing up on a chair. Everyone silenced and looked at him. "What's all the screaming about?" he continued. "This is all nonsense. Brittany wanted to marry Alvin and not Ian."

"A young girl decides for herself?" Rebecca asked in amazement.

"Why not? Yes! They love each other," Simon answered confidentially.

"Love!" Claire exclaimed in triumph.

Rebecca shook her head. "Terrible!"

Mark raised a finger and shook it. "He's a radical!"

Emily touched Claire's arm softly. "I am so sorry, Claire."

Claire stomped her cane on the ground. "What happens to the matchmaker?" she demanded.

The crowd all immediately began shouting in with their opinion.

"Come on, dance; it's a wedding," Monroe shouted.

"Some wedding," Claire exclaimed.

Simon walked over to where the girls were standing and cut the rope. All the girls backed away in fear.

"What's he doing?" Nikita asked no one in particular.

"Simon!" Dave exclaimed.

Simon looked at Jeanette. "Who will dance with me?" he asked the group.

"That's a sin!" shouted Yoshi accusingly.

"It's no sin to dance at a wedding," Simon said absently, his eyes trained on Jeanette.

"But with a girl?" Andy wondered.

"It's a sin!" Yoshi repeated.

Ian pointed at him and shook his head. "That's what comes from bringing a wild man into your house."

Jeanette looked around nervously. Simon was asking her to dance. In front of all these people! But she finally realized what she should do. She took Simon's outstretched hand.

"Jeanette!" Beatrice exclaimed as the crowd gasped.

"It's only a dance, mama," Jeanette said softly, looking into Simon's eyes.

"Play!" Simon directed the pianist, who immediately began playing. Simon and Jeanette began dancing around the room.

"Look at Dave's daughter!" Rachel exclaimed.

Emily watched them. "Mama, can I dance with a boy?" she asked hopefully.

Rebecca opened her mouth in surprise. "Close your mouth," she ordered, clamping her hand over her daughter's mouth.

"She's dancing with a man!" added Shaylee in astonishment.

"I can see that she's dancing with a man!" Dave boomed. "And I'm going to dance with my wife, Beatrice!" Beatrice shook her head frantically. Dave stomped his foot. Sighing, she took his hand and they began to dance.

"Beatrice!" exclaimed Shaylee. Alvin crossed over to Brittany and repeated what Dave had done. "Alvin!"

Eventually everyone began to dance, except Ian and Claire, who hooked arms and stormed off.

The dance was reaching a wild point when the Constable and his Russian men entered on horses. Everyone immediately fell silent.

"I see we came at a bad time, Dave," the Constable said amidst the awkward silence. "I'm sorry," he said, sounding not the least bit apologetic. "But the orders are for tonight. For the whole village. All right, men."

The Russians began their destruction, turning over tables, throwing pillows, smashing dishes and the window of the house. The guests scream and flee as fast as they can. Only Dave and his family and Simon stay. One of the Russians began ripping the wedding gifts, and Simon began to grapple with him. But the Russian simply hit him on the head with his club and continued. Simon fell limply to the ground.

"No, Simon!" Jeanette cried.

"All right!" the Constable called out. "Enough!" The Russians stopped what they were doing. Except for one, who broke a glass. "I said enough!" the Constable snapped. He turned to Dave. "I am genuinely sorry. You understand."

Dave glared at him but nodded, because he had to. "Of course," he said coldly.

The Constable swallowed awkwardly. "Come," he ordered his men.

Beatrice turned to Jeanette and Eleanor. "Take Simon into the house."

"What are you standing around for?" demanded Dave. "Clean up. Clean up."

As everyone started to pick up and clean, Dave looked up. Why me? his expression asked. Why me?

***)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)-*)**

All around the town, destruction was everywhere. Windows smashed, fires started, and cars rolled into lakes.

Theodore looked around. He felt guilty and wondered what Eleanor thought of this, what she thought of him now. He sighed. Of course though, his house was perfectly fine.

**A/N: There you go! Oh, and before I forget, don't go to fanfiction tomorrow! Protesting! PM me today with questions! Peace! :) Review!**


	11. Quite a Dowry

**Chapter 11: Quite a Dowry**

"Dear Lord," Dave prayed the next day as he hauled his cart through the broken town. "That was quite a dowry You gave my daughter Brittany at her wedding. Was that really necessary? Anyway, Brittany and Alvin are married now. Almost two months. They work very hard, they are as poor as squirrels in winter. But they are both so happy, they don't know how miserable they are.

"They have big plans. Alvin keeps talking about a sewing machine. I know You're very busy-but couldn't You take a second and get it for him? Oh, and while You're in the neighborhood, my horse's left leg-Am I bothering You too much? I'm sorry. As the Good Book says-" Dave chuckled.

"Why should I tell you what the Good book says?"

**A/N: Short, but that's why I'm posting it today. Don't log on tomorrow and PM me with questions. Chapter 12: Simonette scene! Review. Um, I think that's all. See ya! :)**


	12. Political Question

**A/N: Achoo! Sorry, it was all those cobwebs in the amount of time its been since I last updated this! Anyways, moving away from the topic of my allergies, here's chapter 12!**

**And, special shout-out to: SimonetteFanGirl101, PJISAWESOME, Sea-of-Serendipity, Golden Quintet, cutiepiex2, and Brittany3 ur sis (my sister) for reviewing! Thank you! It means so much!**

**Chapter 12: Political Question**

Jeanette marched along a path after doing the laundry. She was carrying the basket. Following her was Simon, who was carrying a suitcase. Jeanette shook her head repeatedly looking at the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Please," Simon pleaded. "Don't be upset, Jeanette."

"Why should I be upset?" Jeanette asked stiffly. She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She would not cry about this, she was strong. "If you must leave, you must."

"Before I go," Simon hesitated, then summoned courage. Even if she said no, he would have at least tried. "There is certain question I wish to discuss with you," he continued. "A political question."

Jeanette paused in her walking. "Yes?"

Simon hesitated again. "The question of marriage."

Jeanette froze. She sniffled and looked at him. "This is a political question?"

"Yes," Simon confirmed. "And I am personally in favor of it."

Jeanette's eyes widened, but she kept her cool. "Are you asking me to marry you."

"In a theoretical sense, yes, I am," he said, watching Jeanette's reaction intently.

Jeanette grinned. "I was hoping you were."

Simon brightened at once. "And we can consider ourselves engaged, even though I am going away?" A smile broke out on his face.

Jeanette nodded. "Yes."

"I will send fir you as soon as I can," Simon promised. Then he had another thought. "It will be a hard life, Jeanette."

"But it will be less hard if we live it together," Jeanette said sweetly. They hugged happily, tears of joy in both of their eyes.

Dave walked over, saw them hugging, and turned the other way. Then he rethought it and turned back to the couple. "Good evening."

They quickly broke apart. "Good evening, Reb Dave, I have some bad news," Simon announced. "I must leave this place."

"I am sorry, Simon. We will all miss you," Dave said, trying but failing for a grim manner.

"But you can also congratulate me," Simon added.

"Congratulations!" Dave said, shaking his hand. "For what?"

"We're engaged." Simon stared at him, waiting for a reaction.

Dave looked at him with bewilderment. "Engaged?" he repeated.

Jeanette nodded. "Yes, Papa, we're engaged." She took Simon's hand.

Dave put on a fake smile and separated them. "No, you're not. " Before they could protest, he added, "I know, you like him, and he likes you, but you're going away and you're staying here, so have a nice trip, Simon."

Jeanette frowned. "Please, Papa, you don't understand."

"I understand," Dave interrupted. "I gave my permission to Alvin and Brittany, so you feel that you also have a right. But my answer is still no."

"Papa, you don't..."

"We'll find someone else for you, here in Anatevka," Dave said strictly.

"Reb Dave," Simon interrupted. "We are not asking for your permission."

Dave gaped at him. "You're not asking my permission?"

"But we would like your blessing, Papa," Jeanette added quietly.

Dave frowned deeply and narrowed his eyes. "I can't believe my own ears," he started. Simon looked at him confidentially, but Jeanette had alarm in her eyes. "My blessing?" Dave continued. "For what? For going over my head? Impossible. At least with Alvin and Brittany, they asked me. They begged me. But now, if I like it or not, you'll marry him. So what do you want from me? Go on! Be wed!" His voice rose with each word. "And tear out my beard and uncover my head! Tradition! They're not even asking permission from the Papa! What's happening to the tradition? One little time I pull out a thread and where has it led? Where has it led? Where has it led?"

He glared at them. Still, Simon spoke out. "As soon as I can, I will send for her and marry her," he announced confidentially.

"He loves her," Dave started again. "Love. It's a new style. On the other hand, our old ways were once new, weren't they? On the other hand, they decided without parents, without a matchmaker. After all, did Adam and Eve have a matchmaker?" He paused and looked at the sky knowingly. "Yes, they did. Then it seems these two have the same matchmaker. They're going over my head-Unheard of, absurd. For this they want to be blessed? Unthinkable. I'll lock her up in her room. I couldn't...I should...But look at my daughter's eyes. She loves him. Tradition! Aaah!"

He turned to them and shrugged. "Very well, children, you have my blessing and my permission."

Jeanette gasped and hugged him. "Oh, thank you, Papa. You don't know how happy that makes me," she cried.

"Thank you, Papa," Simon said hesitantly. After all, Dave was his Papa now, sort of.

" 'Thank you, Papa'," Dave repeated. Jeanette and Simon hugged and exited. 'What am I going to tell Beatrice?' Dave thought. 'Another dream?'

Dave walked back to the house and stood in the front yard. "Beatrice! Beatrice!" he called.

"Dave! Dave!" Beatrice repeated in a mocking tone, coming out the front door.

"Hello, Beatrice. I've just been talking to Simon and Jeanette. They seem very fond of each other..."

"Well?"

"I have decided to give them my permission to become engaged," Dave said, rushed, and immediately started into the house.

Beatrice gasped. "What? Without even asking me?"

Dave now came out of the house and pointed at her. "Who asks you? I'm the father."

"Who is he? He has nothing, absolutely nothing!" Beatrice shrieked.

"Jeanette loves him," Dave acknowledged. "So what can we do? It's a new world. Love. Beatrice..."

"Do you love me?" he sang.

Beatrice just looked at him. "Do I what?"

"Do you love me?" Dave repeated.

"Do I love you?" Beatrice sang to him, but mostly to herself. "With our daughters getting married, and this trouble in the town, you're upset; you're worn out, go inside, go lie down!" Then she spoke, "Maybe its indigestion."

"Beatrice, I'm asking you a question!" Dave insisted firmly. "Do you love me?"

"You're a fool."

"I know. But do you love me?" Dave sang.

"Do I love you?" Beatrice sighed. "For twenty five years I've washed your clothes, cooked your meals, cleaned your house. Given you children, milked your cow, after twenty five years why talk about love right now?"

"Beatrice," Dave began. "The first time I met you was on our wedding day. I was scared,"

"I was shy," added Beatrice.

"I was nervous."

"So was I," Beatrice agreed.

"But my father and my mother said we'd learn to love each other," Dave continued. "And now I'm asking Beatrice, do you love me?"

"I'm your wife!" Beatrice exclaimed.

"I know. But do you love me?"

"Do I love him?" Beatrice asked. "For twenty five years I've lived with him, fought with him, starved with him. Twenty five years my bed is his, if that's not love, what is?"

Dave pointed at her, a huge smile on his face. "Then you love me!"

"I suppose I do," Beatrice realized quietly.

"And I suppose I love you too."

Beatrice looked at him. They sat next to each other on a bench in their house. "It doesn't change a thing," they sang together, Beatrice's head rested on Dave's shoulder. "But even so. After twenty five years, it's nice to know."

**A/N: Simonette! And, a little nice scene between Dave and Miss Miller, I mean, Beatrice. Review! (:**


	13. Far From the Home I Love

**A/N: Here's chapter 13! Now, not many people have been reviewing, so I don't think I should continue this, but since this was my first story and my fave, I will continue it with the lack of reviews. To set the mood, in bold I'll put the song title, cause there's a song in this chapter. Then play the song while you read. You'll be able to sing along, so cool. So get your iPods ready! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Far from the home I love**

Jeanette sighed and glanced at her father, who was sitting silently and stubbornly. Here they were sitting on benches at the small wooden train station, in the middle of nowhere, even though it was just yesterday when she and Simon had been engaged. Goodbyes that morning had been tear-filled. But it was sort of like a family reunion. Tears and happy memories. She smiled through the tears in her eyes at the memories they had shared.

"You don't have to wait for the train, Papa," she said, breaking the silence. "You'll be late for your costumers."

Dave looked at her. "Is he in bad trouble," he asked, "that hero of yours?"

Jeanette frowned. "Simon did nothing wrong."

"But if he did nothing wrong, he wouldn't be in trouble," Dave retorted.

"What wrongs did Joseph do, and Abraham and Moses? And they had troubles."

Dave chuckled, his daughter had a smart tongue. "And where is he now, this Joseph of yours?"

Jeanette looked away, off into the distance. "Far, Papa," she sighed. "In a settlement in Siberia."

Dave's eyes widened. "Siberia!" Siberia was almost like a Jewish prison. It was freezing cold there and very far away from Anatevka. "He asks you to leave your mother and father and join him, and marry him there?"

She shook her head. "He did not ask me to go, Papa. I want to go," she said honestly.

"But, Jeanette, my child-"

"Papa..."

**(Now play "Far From the Home I Love" by Original Cast of Fiddler on the Roof. Sing along!)**

She leaned over and took his hand. "How can I hope to make you understand," she began singing quietly. "Why I do, what I do. Why I must travel to a distant land, far from the home I love."

She stood. Dave had tears in his eyes, watching his second-born daughter, all grown up. "Once I was happily content to be, as I was, where I was," she continued, as memories began to flood both of their minds. "Close to the people who are close to me, here in the home I love.

"Who could see, that a man would come, who could change the shape of my dreams? Helpless now, I stand with him, watching older dreams grow dim."

She sighed again. "Oh, what a melancholy choice this is, wanting home, wanting him.

"Closing my heart to ev'ry hope but his, leaving the home I love.

"There where my heart has settled long ago, I must go, I must go, I must go." She slowed down every time she repeated that last phrase. "Who could imagine I'd be wand'ring so far from the home I love.

"Yet there with my love, I'm home." She finished the song, holding the last note.

Her father looked at her tears in his eyes. Jeanette sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Papa," Jeanette continued, but speaking now. "God alone knows when we will see each other again."

Dave nodded. "Then we will leave it in His hands."

At that moment the train arrived, its horn blowing. Jeanette hugged her father one last time, and he kissed her cheek. Tears full in her eyes, she boarded the train, waving goodbye to her Papa.

Dave turned around to head home, but stopped and looked up to Heaven. "Take care of her," he prayed. "See that she dresses warm."

Then he silently watched the train speed away, off into the distance, bringing Jeanette to her new husband, in a new land.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! You can go back through the story and use your iPods to do what you did in this chapter. To find pictures of the actual play, go to musicalswithamission dot com. First person to correctly tell me in a review what our Christmas musical will be wins a free shout-out! Review! (:**


	14. Did you hear?

**A/N: Whoa! 14 chapters already! No one guessed the play, so I'll keep that question up. This chapter will have Theonor. Sorry for the long wait, Theonor fans! Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Did you hear?**

"Did you hear the news?" an excited Sammy asked Nikita the next morning. "A new arrival at Alvin's and Brittany's."

"A new arrival at Alvin's and Brittany's?" Nikita repeated. "I must congratulate him."

Together the two entered Alvin's tailor shop. They looked at what Alvin had in front of him. "Aaah," they cooed. "It's so cute!"

"Mark," Rebecca yelled across the street. Mark crossed and looked at her expectantly. "Did you hear the news?" she continued. "A new arrival at Alvin and Brittany's."

Mark nodded. They entered the shop. "Mazeltov," Mark announced.

Rachel and Emily were walking together to the shop. "I bet you it is so cute," Rachel gossiped.

"The cutest we have ever seen," agreed Emily. They entered the shop and were immediately moved by the sight before them. Soon the two girls joined the crowd in the oohing and aahing.

"Shaylee," Claire yelled, trying to keep up with the running woman. "Where are you running?"

"To my boy, Alvin. There's a new arrival there," Shaylee announced proudly.

The friends entered the shop and soon everyone was raving about how adorable it was and mazeltov. Except for Claire, who simply could not see! She tried to peer around the crowd, but to no avail. Finally she stomped her cane and shouted, "Well! Let me see already!"

The crowd parted to reveal... Alvin's new sewing machine. Everyone quickly returned to mazeltov-ing.

The door opened and in walked Theodore. The shop fell into an awkward quiet as everyone stopped talking.

Theodore nodded. "Good afternoon."

Alvin stood and smiled. "Good afternoon, Theodore." It was his duty as owner of the shop to be polite to all his customers, even the Russian ones.

"I came for the shirt," Theodore said, glancing around at the people in the shop, but mostly at one in particular, who blushed and looked away.

Alvin nodded. "It's ready."

"Thank you." Another awkward pause. Theodore took the shirt. "Good day." He silently left the shop, closing the door behind him.

"Mark," Sammy broke the awkward silence, "do you think your father, the Rabbi, would have a blessing for our new sewing machine?"

"I'm sure of it," Mark announced. "May God keep the Tsar far away from Alvin's new sewing machine. Amen."

"Amen," everyone agreed.

Sammy turned to face Alvin. "How does it work?" she asked.

"See, it's an amazing thing, you work it with your foot and your hand." Alvin started to work the machine, and everyone gasped in astonishment.

"Can I try?" Bella asked.

Sammy and her mother went over to Brittany, who was holding a baby. Beatrice gently took it from her and kissed it, smiling warmly. Sammy stroked its soft head.

"Girl or boy?" asked Sammy eagerly.

"Boy," Brittany whispered.

* * *

Eleanor left the shop and caught up with Theodore.

"Eleanor," Theodore began, "let me talk to your father."

She shook her head. "No, that would be the worst thing, I'm sure of it."

"Let me try," Theodore pleaded.

"No, I'll talk to him, I promise."

Eleanor and Theodore saw Dave nearby, warming his hands over an open fire. He glanced at them, and then back. He strode over to them, squinting suspiciously at Eleanor, who shifted her weight to her other foot in discomfort.

Theodore cheerfully extended his hand. "Good afternoon."

Limply, Dave took Theodore's hand. "Good afternoon."

Theodore looked at Eleanor. "Good day." He walked off to the right.

Suspiciously, Dave looked at his favorite child. "What were you and he talking about?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, but, Papa, Theodore and I have known each other for a long time now and..."

"Eleanor," Dave interrupted. "You must not forget who you are and who that man is."

"He has a name, Papa."

"Of course. All creatures on earth have a name."

Eleanor frowned. "Theodore is not a creature, Papa. Theodore is a man," she said confidentially.

"Who says that he isn't?" Dave asked stubbornly. "It's just that he's a different kind of a man." Eleanor opened her mouth to speak, but Dave held up his hand and she silenced. "As the Good Book says," Dave continued, "'Each shall seek his own kind'. Which means: a bird may love a fish, but where would they build a home together?"

She knew what her father was getting at. She's Jewish and he's Russian, which religion could they be if they were together? What would she choose?

Dave started toward the shop, but Eleanor grabbed his arm. "The world is changing, Papa," she protested.

"No. Some things will never change."

"We don't feel that way."

Dave looked at her sternly. "We?"

Eleanor took a hesitant breath, but then gained confidence. "Theodore and I. We want to be married."

Dave gasped, and Eleanor cringed. "Are you out of your mind?" he shouted. "Don't you know what this means, marrying outside of your faith?"

"But, Papa-"

"No!" Dave practically screamed. "Never talk about this again. Never see him again! Do you understand me?"

Eleanor looked at him. "Yes, Papa," she whispered. "I understand you."

At that moment Beatrice exited from the shop, followed by Sammy and Bella. "You're finally here?" asked Beatrice. "Let's go home, it's time for supper."

Her husband shook his head. "I want to see Alvin's new machine."

"You'll see it some other time, it's late!" Beatrice protested sternly.

"Quiet, woman, before I get angry. And when I get angry, even flies don't dare to fly."

Beatrice rolled her eyes. "I'm very frightened of you," she retorted sarcastically. "After we finish supper," She emphasized those words. "I'll faint. Come home."

"Beatrice," Dave shouted. "I am the man in the family. I am the head of the house. I want to see Alvin's new machine, now!" Dave strode to the door, opened it, looked in, closed it, and started to head home. "Now, let's go home!"

The family left in the direction of their house, but Eleanor remained, looking after them.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Eleanor is banned from seeing Theodore! I personally think that even though it's sad, this chapter has some of the funniest lines in the story in it. Anyways, I am out, peace!**


	15. Tradition

**A/N: Wow! This far already! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. The winner of the question "What is our next Christmas musical?" is:**

**...**

**Alvittany4Ever! Thank you! The answer was "Peter Pan's Christmas Adventure". Thank you again. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Tradition**

The next afternoon Dave walked along pushing his cart. He finally dropped it and sank into the wooden seat. He wiped sweat from his forehead and looked to the sky.

"How long can that miserable horse of mine complain about his leg? Dear God," he prayed, "if I can walk on two legs, why can't he on three? I know I shouldn't be too upset with him. He is one of Your creatures and he has the same rights I have: the right to be sick, the right to be hungry, the right to work like a horse."

Dave chuckled at his little joke. "And," he continued, "Dear God, I'm sick and tired of pulling this cart. I know, I know, I should push it a while."

He shook his head and began pushing the cart.

Off in the distance he heard a voice call, "Dave!" He stopped momentarily and looked around, but could not find the voice's owner. As he continued walking, Beatrice appeared and shouted again in a distressed voice, "Dave!"

Dave was stuck by her manner. "What? What is it?"

"It's Eleanor," Beatrice wheezed, "She left home this morning. With," she paused. "Theodore. I looked all over for her. I even went to the priest. He told me-they were married."

Dave's eyes widened and he looked away. "Married," he whispered, shocked. Finally he turned back to Beatrice. "Go home, Beatrice."

Her eyes widened. "But, Eleanor-" she started.

"Eleanor is dead to us!" Dave yelled. "We will forget her. Go home."

She shook her head and limped off.

Dave weakly picked up his cart and began to trudge off. Memories flooded his mind. Memories of his eldest daughters in their playing dresses, Jeanette's purple, Brittany's brown, and Eleanor's yellow. They danced together, smiling widely and performing a dance they had practiced often.

His memory changed to a vision. Alvin came and took Brittany's hand, leading her off. Simon came and took Jeanette's hand leading her away. Finally, the thing he had dreaded most happened. Theodore came and took Eleanor's hand, and together he watched them dance.

The fiddler came and the couple stopped dancing to watch her. Dave knew this was a sign; it was meant to be. He had no choice. But he did! Didn't he? What if-

"Papa?" a voice came from behind him. He froze. Eleanor's voice. "I want to talk with you." He continued walking, unable to look at her. "Papa, stop. At least listen to me, Papa. I beg you to accept us."

Dave paused at that statement. "Accept them?" he asked, looking to the sky. "How can I accept them? Can I deny everything I believe in? On the other hand, can I deny my own child? On the other hand...there is no other hand. If I bend that far, I may break."

He shook his head. "No, Eleanor. No-no-no!"

"Papa!" she begged. "Papa!"

But he shook his head, refusing to look at her, shouting no, and trudged on; as Eleanor ran behind him, crying and shouting Papa. But he continued to refuse, and the tragic scene ended with Eleanor on her knees, her face in her hands.

* * *

**A/N: Dave is keeping his promise, she is dead to him. He will never speak to her. ...Right? Last two chapters posted Friday! After that I will be gone for one week exactly. After the final chapter I will be posting a cast list. Sound good? Review! :)**


	16. Anatevka

**A/N: Ok! Here is the second-last chapter! I hope everyone has been enjoying this story so far. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Anatevka**

All the villagers of Anatevka marched together solemnly in a straight line, all the way to Dave's house. Once there, Andy knocked on the door.

Beatrice opened the door and looked at him. "Beatrice," he started, "is Reb Dave home?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "He's in the house," she said finally. "Why are you all gathered together like a bunch of goats? Whats..."

She didn't have time to finish as Dave came to the door. Andy turned to him. "Reb Dave, have you seen the Constable today?" he asked.

He shook his head. "No," Dave answered. "Why?"

"There are some rumors in town." Ian spoke up.

"What rumors?" Dave asked.

Yoshi stepped forward. "Someone from Zolodin told me that..."

He stopped speaking as the Constable entered, with two men at his side.

"Welcome, your Honor," Dave greeted. "What's the good news in the world?"

The Constable held up his head, hoping to maintain his dignity. "I came here to tell you that I have an order here," he announced. "You are going to have to leave Anatevka. You must sell your homes and be out of here in three days."

There was a pause as everyone deciphered this. Then exclamations of horror and amazement came from the Villagers.

"Three days!" the Villagers cried. "Out in three days!"

"I can't pack my house in three days," exclaimed Rebecca.

"What about my children?" Rachel shouted.

Nikita shook her head. "My Mother and Father cannot travel," she added hoarsely.

"I am so scared," sobbed Emily.

"And you who have known us all your life, you'd carry out this order?" Dave asked the Constable angrily, speaking for all of Anatevka.

"I have nothing to do with it, don't you understand?" demanded the Constable in a stern voice.

"We understand," Dave said bitterly, knowing he had no choice.

"And what if we refuse to go?" called out the elder Yoshi.

"You have three days!" The Constable left with his men.

"We should defend ourselves!" protested Monroe.

Ian nodded and stood next to him. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth!"

"Very good," Dave agreed sarcastically. "And that way, the whole world will be blind and toothless."

Mark shook his head. "We've been waiting for the Messiah all our lives. Wouldn't this be a good time for him to come?"

Yoshi sighed. "We'll have to wait for him someplace else." He turned on his cane.

"Meanwhile, let's start packing," sighed Claire.

"Well, Anatevka hasn't exactly been the Garden of Eden," Beatrice admitted.

"That's true." Andy nodded.

"After all," Beatrice continued, "what've we got here?"

"A little bit of this," Beatrice sang, "a little bit of that."

"A pot," sang Claire.

"A pan," added Ian.

"A broom," continued Mark.

"A hat," Andy sang, tipping his hat.

Dave chuckled bitterly and looked around. "Someone should have set a match to this place long ago."

"A bench."

"A tree."

"So what's a stove?" Beatrice asked.

"Or a house?" finished Ian.

Mark smiled weakly. "People who pass through Anatevka don't even know they've been here."

"A stick of wood," Beatrice sang.

"A piece of cloth," Claire finished.

"What do we leave?" everyone sang together. "Nothing much. Only Anatevka. Anatevka, Anatevka, underfed, overworked, Anatevka! Where else could Sabbath be so sweet?

"Anatevka, Anatevka; intimate, obstinate, Anatevka. Where I know everyone I meet."

They looked around. "Soon I'll be a stranger in a strange new place; searching for an old familiar face; from Anatevka.

"I belong in Anatevka, tumble-down, work-a-day, Anatevka. Dear little village, little town, of mine."

Dave looked around. "Maybe that's why we always wear our hats."

* * *

**A/N: Looks like everyone has to go. And in only three days! Would you be able to move to a new country in three days? Tell me in a review! Best answer wins a free shout-out! Last chapter up soon! :)**


	17. Come children, let's go

**A/N: We have come so far. *runs off in tears***

* * *

**Chapter 17: Come, children. Let's go.**

The next day, Alvin and Brittany were packing baggage into Dave's cart. Sammy and Bella entered carrying bundles.

"Where will we live in America?" asked Sammy.

Alvin smiled gently at her. "With Uncle Abram, but he doesn't know it yet."

Sammy sighed. "I wish you and the baby were coming with us."

Brittany put a hand on her younger sister's shoulder. "We'll be staying in Warsaw until we have enough money to join you," she told her.

Sammy smiled at her. "Come, Brittany, help me pack the rest of the clothes." Brittany nodded and they went into the house; Brittany pausing to give her father a hopeful smile as he left the house.

Dave went out to the cart, carrying a bundle of books. "We'll have to hurry, Beatrice," he told his wife, who was looking at goblets. "We'll all be together soon. Alvin, Brittany and the baby, they'll come too, you'll see."

"And Jeanette and Simon? When will we ever see them?" she asked with tears in her voice.

Dave sighed. "Do they come visiting us from Siberia every Sabbath? They're together; they're happy. And the other children will be with us."

Quietly, Beatrice said, "Not all."

"All," Dave replied sharply. "Come, Beatrice, we have to get finished."

"I still have to sweep the floor," said Beatrice sternly.

Dave looked at her weird. "Sweep the floor?"

"I don't want to leave a dirty house."

Beatrice walked swiftly into the house. Brittany came out of the house carrying her small bundle and a blanket. Dave put a hand on her shoulder.

"Brittany, are they almost finished inside?" he asked.

"Almost, Papa." She smiled at him.

He nodded and entered the house. Brittany put the blanket on the cart, still holding her baby. She knelt down and began rummaging through the bundles. She stood to go inside, when she spotted Eleanor and Theodore standing behind the fence.

"Eleanor!" she exclaimed, and she and Eleanor ran to give each other a hug. Brittany looked towards the house. "Papa will see you."

"I want to say goodbye to him," Eleanor told her eldest sister.

"He will not listen," Brittany reminded.

Eleanor sighed and shrugged. "But at least he will hear."

Beatrice came outside and saw Eleanor. "Eleanor!" she exclaimed, much like Brittany. She started towards her, but when Dave came out of the house, she turned the other direction and stood beside Brittany, not speaking.

Dave saw and Eleanor and stumbled, as if receiving a mental punch. He crossed down to tie up the straw trunk, his back to Eleanor and Theodore. They are dead to him.

"Papa, we came to say goodbye," Eleanor said. She waited for a response, but Dave simply continued working. How could he do this to her! Everyone knew that she was his favorite child. How could she do this to him! That's what Dave wondered. Why had he put so much faith in her? "We are also leaving this place," she continued. "We are going to Cracow."

"We cannot stay among people who can do such things to others," Theodore added. Eleanor nodded.

"We wanted you to know that. Goodbye, Papa. Mama." Eleanor waited for an answer and when she got none turned to go.

"Come, Eleanor," Theodore said gently.

"Goodbye Eleanor, Theodore," Brittany cried, stepping forward.

Eleanor turned and looked hopefully at her.

"God be with you," Dave said quietly to Brittany, prompting her, as he turned to another box.

Brittany looked at him, and then spoke gently to Eleanor, "God be with you!"

"We will write to you in America," Eleanor called. Then quickly added, "If you like."

Bravely, Beatrice called out, "We will be staying with Uncle Abram."

"Yes, Mama," Eleanor said eagerly. After a moment of silence, she nodded, and then she and Theodore left.

Another moment of silence. "We have to catch a train," Dave said finally. "Bella, Sammy, put the bundles on the wagon. And Brittany, don't forget the baby." Brittany looked down at the baby she held in her arms, and then back up at her father quizzically.

Everyone turned to one another for goodbyes. This is where they split. "Goodbye, Papa," Brittany told Dave.

"Goodbye, Alvin," said Beatrice.

"Goodbye, Mama."

Maybe Alvin wasn't such a nothing after all, thought Beatrice.

Dave took one last look at their baby, did a bit of baby talk, and Alvin and Brittany left with their cart.

"Will we find a matchmaker in America?" Sammy asked, looking at her mother. "I am next, you know." She raised her eyebrows and grinned at her mother, who rolled her eyes.

"We're going on a train and a boat," Bella reminded, skipping around the cart as she listed all the places they would meet boys. Sammy began following her. "We're going on a-"

"Stop that!" Beatrice cut in sharply. "Behave yourself! We're not in America yet!"

"Come, children. Let's go." Dave took one last look at their house. All the Villagers, including the Fiddler, walk in a circle with their bags and carts. They all stop and look at each other. After a minute, everyone left in opposite directions, leaving Dave alone onstage.

Dave began to pull his cart, when he heard the sound of a fiddle. He turned around and saw the female red-clad fiddler, playing her theme. Dave beckoned her, and the fiddler tucked her fiddle under her arm and followed him. Together they walked off, into their strange new land.

THE END.

* * *

**A/N: That was the final chapter to Chipmunk on the Roof. The shout-out winner will be announced in *gasp* the next chapter! The next chapter, though, will only be the credits of who the characters were in the original musical. I am updating every single one of my stories today since I will be gone all of next week, so check those out too! Now, do you think that was a happy ending? Why or why not? Tell me in a review, winner recieves a free shout-out! Peace!**


	18. Credits

**A/N: Ok! I hope you enjoyed Chipmunk on the Roof! Now, the **_**real **_**version is called Fiddler on The Roof. So I'm going to make this the credits page, k? You'll see the name you saw throughout **_**my**_** story, and then who they were in the **_**real**_** story. Make sense? Here you go!**

_**Starring...**_

**Dave Seville: **Tevye

**Beatrice: **Golde

**Chipmunk on the Roof (Charlene Brown): **Fiddler on the Roof

_**Co-starring...**_

**Brittany: **Tzeitel

**Jeanette: **Hodel

**Eleanor: **Chava

**Sammy: **Shprintze

**Bella: **Bielke

**Alvin: **Motel

**Simon: **Perchik

**Theodore: **Fyedka

**Ian Hawke: **Lazar Wolf

_**Including...**_

**Constable: **Constable

**Claire: **Yente

**Monroe: **Mordcha

**Mark: **Mendel

**Andy: **Avram

**Yoshi: **Yussel

**Grandmother Brittany: **Grandmother Tzeitel

**Nikita: **Naomi

**Emily: **Esther

**Rachel: **Raziel

**Rebecca: **Rebecca

**Shaylee: **Shaindel

**Steve: **Sasha

**Director: **MusicalsWithAMission

**No animals were harmed during the making of this film.**

**A Fanfiction production.**

**Chipmunk on the Roof is presented through special arrangement with Fanfiction (FF). All authorized performance materials are also supplied by FF. Based on Sholem Aleichem stories by special permission of Arnold Perl. Musical by Andrew Lloyd Weber. Lyrics by Sheldon Harnick.**

* * *

**A/N: Do you want bloopers to this story? Tell me in a review! Otherwise, peace out! Check out some of my other stories! :)**


	19. Bloopers!

**A/N: Ok everyone! Last chapter: bloopers! I swear I won't be posting anything on this after this. Enjoy and laugh!**

* * *

**B****loopers**

Back downstairs, Claire entered Beatrice's house and sat at her table. "Beatrice Darling, I had to see you because I have such news for you," purred Claire, "And not just every day in the week news, once in a lifetime news. And where are your daughters? Outside, no? Good, such diamonds, such jewels. You'll see, Beatrice, I'll find every one of them a husband. But you shouldn't be so picky, even the worst husband, God forbid, is better than no husband, God forbid. And who should know better than me? Ever since my husband died I've been a poor window," Everyone started to laugh, but Claire looked confused as to what they were laughing at, so she continued. "A bone, - Wait a second, did I just say 'a bone'?"

Everyone began laughing even harder. Claire frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"CUT!" the director yelled.

* * *

"If I were a rich man, ya ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dum. All day long I'd biddy biddy bum, if I were a wealthy man. I wouldn't have to work hard. Ya ha deedle deedle, bubba bubba deedle deedle dum. If I were a biddy biddy rich, I would be a wealthy man!"

Dave held the last note as long as he could, waving his arms around in the air. He put them down, finishing the song, when he neared town. He stopped his cart and sat on it while he waited for his customers and friends to join him. He started handing out their orders.

Monroe, who was walking with Mark, pointed to Dave and yelled, "There he is! He forgot my order for the Sabbath!"

Dave had actually been expecting them to come later on, so this surprised him. Dave screamed and fell off his cart. "Oh my gah!" shouted Mark, running over to where Dave was sprawled on the ground clutching his wrist. "Are you ok, Dave?"

"It's ok," Dave whispered. "Just go on without me." Then Dave passed out.

"CUT!" the director yelled. The director did a facepalm as three medics ran onto the set.

* * *

In front of Beatrice was a menorah, as everyone else held a single candle. Beatrice started doing the custom circular arm motions around the candles as everyone else looked on.

All of a sudden Brittany burst out laughing. Everyone turned to her. "I'm sorry," she got out as she gasped for breath. "You guys just looked so FUNNY!"

"CUT!" yelled the director.

_Take Two:_

In front of Beatrice was a menorah, as everyone else held a single candle. Beatrice started doing the custom circular arm motions around the candles as everyone else looked on.

"May the lord protect and defend you," Dave and Beatrice began singing in prayer together while everyone else watched silently. "May he always shield you from shame. May you come to be in Yisroel a shining-"

Their singing was interrupted by Brittany once again starting to laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said once she was done.

"Oh, come on already," muttered Simon.

Brittany glared at him a little before saying, "Ok, I'll do it right next time. I promise."

"Oh, CUT!" the director yelled again.

_Take three:_

In front of Beatrice was a menorah, as everyone else held a single candle. Beatrice started doing the custom circular arm motions around the candles as everyone else looked on.

Brittany burst out laughing. "Sorry, is this supposed to be serious? Because I am _serious_ly feeling it!" She cracked herself up.

Alvin looked around. "All in favor of root beer floats, say 'I'."

Everyone on set and off set, except for the director and Brittany (who was still laughing) said in unison: "I".

The director shook his head and yelled, "CUT!"

* * *

"Life has a way of confusing us," Dave acknowledged.

"Blessing and bruising us," continued Ian.

In unison they sang, "Drink l'chaim to life!"

"God would like us to be joyful even when our hearts lay panting on the floor." Dave announced.

What a coincidence, because just then Yoshi fell to the floor, clutching his heart. Everyone gasped and ran to his side. "Just kidding!" Yoshi yelled, as Mark and Andy, who had remained at their table, chuckled.

"Sorry," Yoshi apologized. "It was a dare."

The director rolled his eyes and yelled, "CUT"

* * *

Dave looked towards the heavens. "Dear God," he prayed. "Did You have to send me news like that, today of all days? It's true that we are the Chosen People. But once in a while, can't you choose someone else? Anyway, thank You for sending a husband for my Brittany. L'Chaim."

As Dave began to walk off again, he heard the sound of a fiddle coming from somewhere above. He looked up and saw a chipmunk dressed in a red dress and long blonde hair with a white head scarf playing her fiddle. She jumped off the roof she had been perched on and stood in front of Dave. Almost immediately, the film crew began laughing. "What?" she asked, confused. She finally looked at her outfit and realized what it was.

On her outfit in yellow paint was the letter A. "Oh, very funny, Alvin," she muttered before leaving the set to change.

"CUT!" yelled the director.

_Take Two:_

Dave looked towards the heavens. "Dear God," he prayed. "Did You have to send me news like that, today of all days? It's true that we are the Chosen People. But once in a while, can't you choose someone else? Anyway, thank You for sending a husband for my Brittany. L'Chaim."

As Dave began to walk off again, he heard the sound of a fiddle coming from somewhere above. He looked up and saw a chipmunk dressed in a red dress and long blonde hair with a white head scarf playing her fiddle. She stood up and fell off the roof. She screamed all the way down.

"CUT!" the director yelled again as the same three paramedics rushed onto the set.

* * *

Simon grabbed Jeanette's hands. He heard her gasp, but kept going. He put their hands in front of them and he used his free hand to help her hand find its place on the back of his head. He then put his hand on her waist. She gasped again. Tears started welling up in her eyes. But he continued dancing with her and they danced around the pond. But all of a sudden Simon slipped and Jeanette fell into the pond. She screamed on her way down. Simon gasped. "Jeanette!" he screamed and dived in after her. "Help!" he screamed again. "I can't swim!"

"Gar, CUT!" yelled the director.

* * *

"It was a miracle!" he exclaimed, taking Brittany's hands in his. "It was a miracle!"

Alvin began to sing, "Wonder of wonders, miracle of miracles! God took up Daniel once again;" Alvin started using Bible stories to explain his point. "Stood by his side and-miracle of miracles-walked him through the lions' den!" He started to twirl her, but obviously neither of them held on to each other tight enough and soon enough Brittany went spinning from Alvin's grasp and slammed into a tree.

Everyone on set gasped and ran over to her. From her now unpony-tailed hair, Brittany looked up.

"Alvin," she whispered. He grinned nervously. She held out her hand and one of the stagehands took it, helping her up. She slowly walked forward until she was face to face with Alvin. "That...was..." She broke into a huge grin. "Awesome! Let's do that again!"

The director slapped his face. "Oh, CUT!"

* * *

Dave lay in bed, thinking. Beatrice was asleep next to him. Dave needed to tell Beatrice about Alvin and Brittany tonight. He decided to pretend to have a dream. He just needed to think of what he would say. There. He had it. It was time.

Dave leaned over Beatrice and then, as loud as he could, he screamed into her ear, "BURPPPPP!"

After a moment of silence, everyone burst out laughing. Dave smiled sheepishly as Beatrice swatted him on the head.

"Sorry," Dave apologized. "Must have been the three Pepsis' I had for lunch."

Everyone started laughing harder as Beatrice fanned the air by her head, where Dave had burped.

Beatrice sighed.

The director also sighed, and yelled, "CUT!"

* * *

"Who do you think Claire will choose for you?" she whispered to Sammy in awe. Sammy shrugged.

Their friend Emily came bouncing up the street, carrying a basket filled with eggs. Unfortunately, Emily tripped, causing her to drop the basket and land head first in the broken eggs. She sighed.

Alvin, who was wondering what was taking them so long, looked out the window of the shop and burst into laughter when he saw what had happened.

Sammy frowned and helped her friend up.

With a better look at her face Alvin started laughing even harder.

"Can it, Seville!" the director yelled. "And CUT!"

* * *

Eleanor frowned at him. "Don't they?" she asked. She entered Alvin's shop. This Russian followed her. Now Eleanor was slightly frightened. She was not supposed to be talking to him. "Is there something you want?" she asked with her back to him.

The Russian grinned slyly. "Yes," he replied, and Eleanor cringed. "I've noticed you at the...um...now I'm confused. Where have I seen you before? Line?"

Eleanor chuckled. "Booksellers," she reminded him.

"Oh, right, thanks," Theodore said sheepishly. "Anyways, yes, I've noticed you at the booksellers. Not many girls in this village like to read." During a moment of awkward silence, Brittany marched on set, thinking this was accidental. She had a scarf wrapped around her head and she hunched over, giving her the old lady vibe.

"Why, hello there," she crooned. "I'm just an old lady, here to shop for a new...er...br-shirt." She smirked. "Why, what do we have here? What could a Russian and a Jew _possibly _be talking about? Eh?" She nudged Eleanor.

"Got off the set or YOU'RE FIRED!" raged the director.

Quickly, Brittany fled the shop.

"Why did you go on there? It was actually going pretty well! FOR ONCE!" he yelled.

"But there was an awkward pause! That's when everyone forgets what to do. So I thought to myself, the show must go on! You know? So I did that," she explained.

He closed his eyes. "Brittany," he said gently. "THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!"

"Ohhhh..." Brittany realized. "That actually makes a lot of sense."

"Whatever," the director said. "Now..."

Back on set, Eleanor and Theodore had started talking about the new Diary of a Wimpy Kid movie, and how much better that must be than this.

"CUT!" the director screamed.

* * *

"I don't remember growing older," Beatrice sang. "When did they?"

"When did she get to be a beauty?" wondered Dave. "When did he grow to be so small?"

In her mind, Beatrice chuckled. "Wasn't it yesterday when they were tall?" she added.

As everyone on set chuckled, the director stomped his foot. "CUT!"

_Take two:_

The newlyweds were set back on the ground and everyone stepped to the side, except four men, including Simon. They balanced half-full glass bottles carefully on top of their hats. And began dancing carefully. Everyone oohed and aahed as they continued to balance their bottles.

Alvin couldn't help himself. "Booo," he yelled, "get off the stage!"

This caused everyone to drop their bottles. Simon turned around to face Alvin, whose eyes widened and ran off the set to his dressing room.

"Come out, Alvin!" Simon yelled. "You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can!" a voice yelled back. "I have snacks, a tv, and a lawyer!"

"CUT!"

* * *

"They have big plans. Alvin keeps talking about a sewing machine. I know You're very busy-but couldn't You take a second and get it for him? Oh, and while You're in the neighborhood, my horse's left leg-Am I bothering You too much? I'm sorry. As the Good Book says-" Dave chuckled.

"Why should I tell you what the Good book says?"

From the side of the set Alvin burst out laughing. "Oh, I get it now!"

The director exploded. "SERIOUSLY, SE VILLE? WE ALMOST HAD ONE GOOD SCENE, ONE THAT WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO REFILM, AND YOU _**LAUGH**_? CUT!"

* * *

"I am sorry, Simon. We will all miss you," Dave said, trying but failing for a grim manner.

"But you can also congratulate me," Simon added.

"Congratulations!" Dave said, shaking his hand. "For what?"

"We're engaged," Simon announced. "But that's not important right now. I just found out I don't have cancer until the year 3333!"

Dave, Jeanette, and the director's jaws all dropped. From backstage you could hear Alvin's evil laughter.

"I'm sorry," Simon quickly apologized. "He paid me a hundred bucks!"

"In Monopoly money!" Jeanette told him, showing him the money.

Simon's face went blank. He went to Dave's cart and repeatedly hit his head against it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

"CUT!" the director yelled, getting fed up with all of this.

* * *

She stood. Dave had tears in his eyes, watching his second-born daughter, all grown up. "Once I was happily content to be, as I was, where I was," she continued, as memories began to flood both of their minds. "Close to the people who are close to me, here in the home I love.

"Who could see, that a man would come, who could change the shape of my dreams? Helpless now, I stand with him, watching older dreams grow dim."

She sighed again. "Oh, what a melancholy choice this is, wanting home, wanting him.

"Closing my heart to ev'ry hope but his, leaving the home I love. –"

"CUT!" Everyone looked at the director. "Are you seriously smiling, Jeanette? You told me you could handle this!"

Jeanette burst out laughing. "I'm sorry," she gasped. "This is too sad." She ran off into her dressing room.

Alvin watched her. "That was actually kind of funny."

* * *

"No. Some things will never change."

"We don't feel that way."

Dave looked at her sternly. "We?"

Eleanor took a hesitant breath, but then gained confidence. "Theodore and I. We want to be married."

Dave gasped, and Eleanor cringed. "Are you out of your mind?" he shouted. "Don't you know what this means, marrying outside of your faith?"

"But, Papa-"

"No!" Dave practically screamed. But mind the practically part. It came out as a hoarse whisper.

Everyone started laughing. Dave cleared his throat and looked around. "Sorry," he apologized, "it's all the yelling."

Alvin grinned. "Maybe now you'll stop yelling all the time."

"NEVER!"

"CUT!"

* * *

Dave chuckled at his little joke. "And," he continued, "Dear God, I'm sick and tired of pulling this cart. I know, I know, I should push it a while."

He shook his head and began pushing the cart.

Off in the distance he heard a voice call, "Dave!" He stopped momentarily and looked around, but could not find the voice's owner. As he continued walking, Beatrice appeared and shouted again in a distressed voice, "Dave!"

She walked over, but tripped over her long skirt and fell face first in a pile of horse manure. She looked up.

Everyone was cracking up. Many people were holding their ribs and tears rolled down their faces.

Beatrice stood up, glared at the horse, and walked off to the side into her dressing room.

"I QUIT!" everyone heard her yell from behind the door.

The director sighed. "I guess I'll go talk to her. CUT!"

* * *

"Well, Anatevka hasn't exactly been the Garden of Eden," Beatrice admitted.

"That's true." Andy nodded.

"After all," Beatrice continued, "what've we got here?"

"A little bit of this," Beatrice sang, "a little bit of that."

"A pot," sang Claire.

"A pan," added Ian.

"A broom," continued Mark.

"A hat," Andy sang, tipping his hat.

Dave chuckled bitterly and looked around. "Someone should have set a match to this place long ago."

"A bench."

"A tree."

No one sang or said anything.

"Oh, sorry!" Beatrice suddenly apologized. "Forgot my line." She sighed, remembering what had happened earlier. "Today is just not my day."

"Oh, CUT!"

* * *

"Come, children. Let's go." Dave took one last look at their house. All the Villagers, including the Fiddler, walk in a circle with their bags and carts. They all stop and look at each other. After a minute, everyone left in opposite directions, leaving Dave alone.

Dave began to pull his cart, when he heard the sound of a fiddle. He turned around and saw the female red-clad fiddler, playing her theme. Dave beckoned her, and the fiddler tucked her fiddle under her arm and followed him. Together they walked off. But...

"We're... off! To see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. We hear he is a whiz of a whiz, if ever a whiz there was! If ever oh ever a whiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because, because! Because of the wonderful things he does! We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Ozzzzzzzzzzzz!" As they sang they hooked arms and skipped around the set.

"AHHHH!"

Everyone silenced and looked at the director.

"WHY CAN WE NOT DO THIS SERIOUSLY? I DIRECTED JAWS! I AM STEVEN SPIELBERG! I DIRECTED JAWS BUT I CAN'T FILM A STUPID MOVIE WITH CHIPMUNK ACTORS? THIS IS CRAZY! I _QUIT_!"

Everyone was quiet as they looked at each other.

Dave shrugged. "BURPPPP!"

* * *

_**Premiere night...**_

All the actors and actresses were in the theater. They were watching the part where Dave bans Eleanor.

"Ahh, huh huh," Alvin sobbed. "It's just like my life! ...Well, sort of."

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you laughed! It took me a while to come up with these. The part where Jeanette smiles during her song was inspired by a Modern Family episode I was watching at the time. In the episode a friend of Luke's dies and his mom, Claire, starts smiling and laughing when she tells people. And the premiere thing was from an episode of Gravity Falls when Grunkle Stan can't change the channel and ends up watching a show called "The Duchess", a soap opera thing. He sobs "It's just like my life! Well, sort of." Anyways, review! And be on the lookout for the sequel. Peace out! :)**


End file.
